Young Blood RV
by Benji Himura
Summary: Altered version of my own story called Young Blood. Teito in 1924 meets a new enemy. A new warrior will join the hanagumi to defend the city.
1. Here comes the new player

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen be warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Light goes on and shows a stage and a tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing a dark blue pants, vest and shirt walks in and says:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. Well not so new one. Since I was facing a problem after moving away from my old place my internet access was removed. Since I am with a partial writers block I am working again on Young blood. Sadly I am not being able to put Battle high back on the tracks. Since I worked a lot in Time warrior and I am writing slowly Flower case trying to build a good story. I decided to take a break on then and retake over one of my firsts stories and honestly my favorite one.

He make a pause and pull a paper of his vest inner pocket and he says reading it:

My character always change on the story. The only constant thing is my name and the hunters. The RV means Revised Version. I means that I am rewriting my Young blood story. I am making changes on the story. Adding new ideas and removing few ones. I am keeping the original Young blood on the site. I am also adding sex scenes. But to keep it PG-13 I am making under a new name. Young blood RV love cuts. As the sex scenes appear there will be a warning on the story and I will create a small chapter with it and place it on the story with the name and the number of the chapter were it belongs. So the pairings that will get in a more intimate relation will be there. Any pairings. Including Yuri ones. I am not adding yaoi. So no Ogami and baragumi, Benji and baragumi, Kayama and baragumi, or any other man to man pairing.

He folds the paper and puts back on his pocket and he says:

Please guys read and review. I don't mind if is a bad one just send. You can also send to my e-mail. I will answer all the reviews. Even the bad ones. If you use your time to read my stories I will send you an e-mail thanking you for it. Even if you don't like of my story. It means a lot to me know that someone is reading. And make me work harder. I don't mind of critics of my work. They help me to become a better writer. Even the bad ones. So guys review please.

He turns to leave and he stop and says:

One more thing. I was almost forgetting this. English is not my first language. So might have some misspellings or grammatical errors on the story. Please ignore it. I hope that you enjoy the story.

And he bow to the audience and walks away.

Chapter one: Here comes the new player.

1924 March seventh deep in the Atlantic woods on the state of Espírito Santo, Brazil.

It is a very hot day. Passing by a small road on the woods there is a small group of travelers. And one of then say in Japanese:

I can't believe on this! They said a road! This is not a road this is a damn trail!

And taking a careful look under the explorer like clothes there is a woman with short brown hair. She is sweating a lot. Around her has two men with revolvers and machetes. They are wearing jeans pants and t-shirts. Both of then have dark tanned skin and black hair. They are wearing cheap leather boots dirty with mud as well they clothes. And closing the group a man with oriental features wearing similar clothes of the other two men. And he says in Japanese:

I am very sorry ma'an but for then this is a road too.

And she says:

Is always so hot in here?

And he says:

To be honest yes. But we are in the autumn it is way cooler than one month ago.

And she says:

How hot is in the summer?

And he says:

Very hot. But we are in the forest now. In here it get hotter than in the open.

And she says:

If after this I don't found him I give up.

And he says:

I am sorry Kaede-dono. But he was a hunter. He moves around a lot. And I heard that lately there is happening many demon attacks here. So he was hired to clean the area.

And Kaede says:

If he is as efficient as my superior said that his ancestor was it will be worthy.

And they hear screams and one of the men's says in Portuguese:

It is from the village!

And they run. When they arrive they found a large battle in progress. In the middle of a circle of werewolves there is a tall man with tanned skin. He is wearing a black vest that is totally closed with a high collar that cover his neck, it is showing his arms since the shoulders and it is very figure hugging. He is with black leather gloves with out the fingers with metal covers on the knuckles and on the back of the hand and it cover until behind the wrists. He is wearing gray overalls that reach until bellow his knees and it with a black leather belt and the top is folded leaving the shoulder straps reaching a bit higher that the upper half of his thighs. He is wearing black combat boots and he has a long combat knife on his waist and long black hair tied in a ponytail on the back of his head. The werewolves seem to hesitate on facing the man. And Kaede says:

It is that him?

And the oriental man says:

Yes. That is the ex-hunter Benji Himura.

And Benji dashes forward and slashes a werewolf with the knife. He open the monster guts and they fall forward. Before the others can react he open the throats of two more. Then they begun to attack. With roars that matches the ones that the werewolves are letting out Benji fight then. After few minutes it is over. All the werewolves are dead on the earth ground turning it on a dark red mud. The man is panting hard with few cuts from the werewolves claws. The knife is dripping blood. And hearing the silence villagers begun to come out of the wood houses. And the children are holding on the mother's skirts and the men look at the tired hunter with awe. And Benji walks to an elder and he says:

Pay up.

And the elder nod and hands to Benji a bag. Benji check it and nods. He cleans the knife with few leaves and he sheath it and he picks a small saddle bag and put the bag on it and he begun to walk to Kaede. And he pass by then. Still amazed Kaede don't react. Benji ignore her and walk away. And Kaede recover and says:

Wait!

And Benji hear what Kaede says and he stop and looks at her and he says in Japanese:

What you want from me?

And she says:

Can we talk about it in a shade?

And Benji sigh and says:

It is important?

And she says:

It is a life or death matter.

And Benji says:

Fine then.

And they walk to the village where the men are busy removing the corpses. They enter on a small bar and Kaede sigh happily feeling the pleasant cool breeze of the ventilator. And one of the two men ask for a drink and he and the other get a bottle from the bar keeper and they drink from a clear liquid from a bottle. And Kaede ask for some water and Benji waits for the woman to drink it. And after it she says:

This feel much better.

And Benji says:

Mind of saying what you want from me? I want to arrive in Vitória today.

And she says:

Okay. Have you heard of the imperial defense force?

And Benji says:

I heard something about it when I was a hunter. They fought on the second kouma war right?

And Kaede says:

Right.

And Benji says:

What this have to do with me?

And she says:

We need more personal. Combating troopers. And we wanted to you join us.

And Benji says:

I am not interested.

And Kaede sighs and she pulls a letter from her bag pack and she says:

Please read this first.

And he pick it up open it and read it. And it says:

Hikoe. After I saved your life you said that you would be in debt with me and that I could ask for your help in anytime. I never planned to ask it. But right now Teito is facing a very powerful enemy and we need help. I was hoping that you could lend us some strength. Signed: Yoneda Ikki.

And Benji sigh and Kaede says:

My superior Yoneda Ikki said to show that letter to Himura Hikoe. He said that he was not able to fight anymore. And he said to me seek his grandson. Or you. That you should pay the family debt.

And Benji says:

What I won from it?

And Kaede says:

The payment is for year one million of yens. Plus total medical insurance, weaponry and resources. But in exchange you will be protecting the Imperial capital.

And Benji says:

You understand that I left the hunters because I was sick of orders and conspiracies. And that I became a rogue hunter and mercenary. You are aware of all that?

And she says:

Yes. But honestly from what I saw I can say that if you obey the orders in combat and fight as well you did now in there and with a koubu it will be all right.

And Benji sighs one more time. When the sun begun to set the group arrive in Vitória in a car. Benji comes right behind then in a motorcycle. They stop in a hotel and Kaede says:

You can pack tonight. I was ordered to return with a Himura with urgency. So we will be parting tomorrow at noon.

And Benji says:

Fine.

And she enters in a hotel and Benji moves to his family house. On the other day sometime after the noon, Kaede is on her uniform pacing on the docks in front of a military ship from Japan. And she says:

Why is taking him so long?!

And she is looking at the entry of the docks and she sigh not seeing Benji. And few minutes later a motorcycle enter in there. She looks at it hopefully and sees Benji riding it. But now he is wearing a white social shirt, a black vest like the one that he was using when they met black social pants and Japanese like shoes. He stops near of Kaede and she says:

What took you so long?

And he says:

I am here now.

And she sighs. Benji loads his bike and pick from it a large bag pack and a fukuro. And Kaede says:

What is that?

And he says:

My sword.

And they get on the ship and it set sail.

End of the chapter one:

And Benji walk in the stage on his battle clothes and he says:

Well, I hope that you all have liked it. So far the story is very different from the original one. More changes will come.

And he makes pause and says:

Please guys read and review. I don't mind if is a bad one just send. You can also send to my e-mail. I will answer all the reviews. Even the bad ones. If you use your time to read my stories I will send you an e-mail thanking you for it. Even if you don't like of my story. It means a lot to me know that someone is reading. And make me work harder. I don't mind of critics of my work. They help me to become a better writer. Even the bad ones. So guys review please. That will also make me write more.

And Kaede walks in the stage and says:

You are cruel! How dares to toss me over that sun! And you made me wait for you under that burning noon sun!

And Benji says:

It was only ten minutes!

And Kaede says:

Only because Tsubaki left you waiting on the original one! You didn't need to get revenge on me!

And Benji says:

It was only for tension. Come on Kaede relax.

And she says:

I can't relax! This place is too hot!

And Benji says:

Not too much. It is only twenty nine degrees Celsius. It is way hotter in the summer.

And she says:

Don't remind me of that. It make me all wet.

And Benji says teasing:

Really?

And Kaede understand the not subtitle teasing and says:

Not in that way!

And Benji says:

Well who knows? You can send your favorite pairing. But no yaoi or man to man pairs. Yuri or girl to girl are accepted. And normal ones too.

And Kaede says:

Toss him over the baragumi trio!

And Benji says:

Ignore her. The heat must have damaged her head. Well bye everyone. Sorry for the chapter being so short!

And the curtains fall and the lights go out.


	2. Meetings

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen be warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Light goes on and shows a stage and a tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing a dark blue pants, vest and shirt walks in and says:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. Well not so new one. Since I was facing a problem after moving away from my old place my internet access was removed. Since I am with a partial writers block I am working again on Young blood. Sadly I am not being able to put Battle high back on the tracks. Since I worked a lot in Time warrior and I am writing slowly Flower case trying to build a good story. I decided to take a break on then and retake over one of my firsts stories and honestly my favorite one.

He make a pause and pull a paper of his vest inner pocket and he says reading it:

My character always change on the story. The only constant thing is my name and the hunters. The RV means Revised Version. I means that I am rewriting my Young blood story. I am making changes on the story. Adding new ideas and removing few ones. I am keeping the original Young blood on the site. I am also adding sex scenes. But to keep it PG-13 I am making under a new name. Young blood RV love cuts. As the sex scenes appear there will be a warning on the story and I will create a small chapter with it and place it on the story with the name and the number of the chapter were it belongs. So the pairings that will get in a more intimate relation will be there

He folds the paper and puts back on his pocket and he turns to leave and he stop and says:

One more thing. I was almost forgetting this. English is not my first language. So might have some misspellings or grammatical errors on the story. Please ignore it. I hope that you enjoy the story.

And he bows to the audience and walks away.

Chapter two: Meetings

1924 April twenty eighth Yokoyama.

The military ship docks on the navy base near of Yokohama. Benji leaves with his bag pack and Kaede walks behind him and she says:

I will deal with the others details of the arrival. You go to the train station and pick the train to Teito. I will ask to a member of the kazegumi pick you up there.

And Benji says:

Fine.

And he walks away. A half hour later he is on the train that is on the middle of the trip. Benji looks at the scenery and he thinks:

I hate travel like this. In all times that I traveled like this I end in a combat during it.

But that trip is quiet one Benji arrive at Teito train station at the noon. And he thinks:

Kaede said that the person would arrive in the tops one hour after the train arrived. Well let's wait.

And he leans on a post with a clock on it and wait. Way later on that day Benji checks on his wrist watch and say:

Come on she is very late. I am here for two hours. I think that she is not coming.

And Benji leaves the station. As soon he leaves a Tsubaki comes running inside the stations and she says:

Why the traffic so bad just when I need to pick someone up?! I did the same thing with Sakura!

And she looks around trying to found a person who fits the description that Kaede gave to her by phone. And she gets closer of a police officer and she says:

Excuse me did you saw a tall man with tanned skin, long black hair and occidental clothes?

And the officer says:

Sure. He was waiting under the clock until a couple minutes ago. But he left for Ginza district.

And Tsubaki says:

Thank you!

And she runs after him and she thinks:

First Sakura, then this new guy. Why can't do this right?

And she leaves the station with hopes of founding him on the crowd. Because by Kaede description he is taller than Maria but shorter than Kanna. And with tanned skin he would show up a lot on a crowd of shorter and lighter people. Meanwhile inside a café Benji is having lunch and unaware of a short brown haired girl seeking for him who just passed by the café. After a half hour Benji is paying his meal on the café counter and the clerk a young woman asks to him:

Sir just by curiosity you are related to Kirishima Kanna?

And Benji says:

Related to whom?

And the clerk says:

Kirishima Kanna. She is one of the actresses of the imperial opera troupe. She is very tall and tanned too. So I thought that might be a relation.

And Benji says:

Well I am not related to anyone called like that.

And she says:

Sorry to bother.

And he says:

No problem.

And he walks away. And Benji thinks:

Okay I have the address and now that I already ate I can go after that imperial defense force.

And he moves by the streets. On the theater Tsubaki is on Yoneda office and she says:

Sorry sir! I screwed up again! I got late because there was an accident on the streets!

And Yoneda says:

You seem to be turning this in a habit Tsubaki. But you couldn't help. So I will not punish you. At least Kaede gave him the address of the theater. I just hope that he founds his way here.

And Tsubaki says:

But if happens like when Sakura arrived here. She got in the middle of the play and caused lots of trouble.

And Yoneda says:

Well I am hopping for your sake Tsubaki that he has some common sense. As his grandfather had and he will not poke around. Because even if he does it is not his fault since he doesn't know the place. And if that happens you will be punished for getting late.

And she says:

Yes sir.

And she is on the verge of tears and Yoneda says:

You can go now. Gather everyone on the meeting room I will give then the news.

And Tsubaki nods and leaves. Fife minutes later in the briefing room of the underground base. Ogami says to Yoneda:

All the members of the hanagumi are present sir!

And Yoneda says:

Good. Take our seats.

And they obey and Yoneda says:

Well to begin with this meeting I will explain why Kaede traveled three month ago.

And they nod and Yoneda says:

Since the new enemy begun the attacks I could notice that we are having a hard time facing it. Since I fear for your safety I asked to an old friend who owns me a favor to send help. And he did. Kaede traveled to found my friend and pass message and bring the help back. Once here we would add him to the hanagumi to help you all to fight.

And Sumire says:

We don't need help sir. We are holding the enemy just fine.

And Reni says in a neutral tone:

One week in the hospital and two weeks of repairs in the koubu is not fine.

And Sumire blushes and Maria says:

And that person is strong?

And Yoneda says:

Well it should be. Kaede send me a report telling that he is.

And Ogami says:

And when will arrive?

And Yoneda says:

To be honest Tsubaki should have brought him here. But as happened with Sakura she got late and they haven't meet.

And Sumire says:

If something like that doesn't happens again I am happy.

And Yoneda says:

This is all. You all can leave.

And they leave. And Sakura says:

A new member it will be good having a new companion.

And Orihime says:

I just hope that this new woman is at least effective.

And Kohran says:

I want to see her koubu.

And Iris says:

Iris can't wait to make a new friend.

And they seemed to not notice that Yoneda said him. And Maria says:

Train a new member from zero again. It will be hard.

And Ogami says:

Cheer up. This time we are in nine so it will be way easier.

And Maria shrugs. Sometime after the sunset Benji is walking on the unfamiliar streets of Teito. And he is close of the theater. And he is reading the numbers of the buildings and he stop on the theater and says:

Well this is it.

And he sees a plaque saying imperial theater and he gets very confused. And he says:

Why has a theater here? It is the right address.

And he walks in and he hears the sound of singing coming from a door, the entry is empty. And looks around and move to a door but he stops and think:

There is music coming from there. It is better not enter in there.

And he walks back and waits for a while. After a half hour Kasumi walks by and Benji walks to her and says:

Excuse me. Do you work in here?

And she says:

Yes I do. Why?

And he says:

Thank god. I would be very embarrassed if you didn't.

And she says:

How can I help you?

And he says:

I am searching for Yoneda Ikki. Where I can found him?

And she says:

The manager? What are your businesses with him?

And Benji say:

He send a letter to my grandfather and ask for me come in here. I don't know much more than this.

And she says:

Okay. I will take you to him. Please follow me.

And he nod and follow her. They walk for sometime and she stops in front of a big wood door and knocks in it and says:

Manager Yoneda. There is a man in here wanting to see you.

And a voice from inside say:

Let him in.

And she open the door and say:

Please go in.

And he says:

Thank you.

And enter, she close the door and he see a man sited in a big chair, Benji notice a woman on his right side behind a desk and the man say:

So you are Himura Benji. You are different from your grandfather.

And Benji says:

We are not the same. But mind of explain to me why I was brought here? Kaede haven't told me.

And Yoneda says:

I see. Well what she told you?

And Benji says:

That the city is under attack and I am here to help the imperial defense force.

And Yoneda says:

That is right. You must be wondering why I am on a theater, right?

And Benji says:

That thought crossed my mind.

And Yoneda says:

This theater is a cover for a military facility. All the actresses are members of the imperial defense force. Most of the workers too. We are a secret group that protects his city and the country. I am guessing that you have a theory for why the opera troupe.

And Benji says:

Purify and raise the spirit?

And Yoneda says:

Yes. Like the traditional Japanese plays. We use the plays to improve the spirit of then. Not like the extreme training of a hunter that raises the spirit by placing you face to face with the death.

And Benji says:

Well you must say that the hunter training is very effective. I don't know about this plays. And how much they affect. But I am sure of how effective the hunter training is.

And Yoneda says:

Leaving that aside. You will be not be fighting like you are used to. Most of the enemies that we face are two to three times taller than a human. So you will be using a special armor called koubu.

And Benji says:

Look I am used to face enemies larger, taller and stronger than me with out any armor.

And Yoneda says:

But you will be using. I will formally introduce you to the others member after the play ends. Meanwhile you can begin to unpack.

And Yoneda calls Kasumi and she takes Benji away. She takes him to an empty room that only have inside the furniture and she says:

I will be back in one hour and a half.

And Benji nods. He get inside the room and he sees a double size bed, a nightstand, a chest of drawers, a book shelf, a desk with a chair, a build in closet, a small two doors wardrobe and a comfortable looking armchair. Benji toss his bag pack on the bed and take his sword from it and places it beside the bed and he places it on the nightstand. He take his clothes and put the t-shirts on the first drawer of the chest of drawers and he place the pants, social shirts, jackets, vests and shoes on the closet. He put a couple of books on the empty shelf and a couple of photo albums on the nightstand. He dumps his under shorts on the third drawer of the chest and he tosses his empty bag pack on the wardrobe. And he arrange a bit his underwear and socks on the drawer. Seeing that all that only took him a half hour he lays on the bed and wait. After one hour Kasumi enters on the room and she says:

It is time to meet your new companions.

And Benji sits on the bed and says:

Good.

And he follows the brown haired girl. And after a couple of minutes they arrive on the meeting room. And Kasumi knocks on the door and they hear Yoneda voice says:

Come in.

And Kasumi enters first and Benji follow and he hear Yoneda says:

And this is your new team member Himura Benji.

And there is a couple of seconds of silence. Benji was beginning a hello when Orihime bust with a protest saying:

A man?!

And now the room is filled with protests. And Kasumi whisper to Benji:

They were expecting another girl.

And Yoneda says:

Silence!

And they obey. And Yoneda says:

What kind of first impression you guys are giving now?

And they stay in silence embarrassed and Yoneda says:

Well let's introduce you to then. Benji, the male in white is Ogami Ichiro, the tall red haired is Kirishima Kanna, the tall blonde is Tachibana Maria, the one with brown hair and purple uniform is Kanzaki Sumire, the black haired one with pink uniform is Shinguji Sakura, the one with glasses and green uniform is Li Kohran, the short blonde in yellow is Chateaubriand Iris, the brunet with tanned skin is Soletta Orihime, the silver haired one is Milchstrasse Reni. They are the hanagumi.

And he points to the kazegumi and says:

You already know Fujii Kasumi, the one with short brown hair is Sakakibara Yuri, and the one with short dark brow hair is Takamura Tsubaki. And you already know Fujieda Kaede.

And Benji says:

Hi.

And Yoneda says:

Before the questions I will explain. Benji have a good level of spiritual energy. So I called him to help us in defending Teito. He is also very skilled in combat and he has real combat experience against humans and demons.

And Maria says:

What is his rank?

And Yoneda says:

He was not from the military. But if I was not wrong was captain, right?

And Benji nod and says:

But there was not much with military.

And Yoneda says:

He will work as the security of the theater as well a handy man. On the team he is like the others girls so he will be under Maria and Ogami command. But you two try hearing if he gives an advice.

And the duo nod. And Yoneda says:

Well now you are all free to know the other better.

And Yoneda leaves and Orihime says:

I can't believe another Japanese man!

And Benji says:

I am not Japanese.

And Orihime says:

You look like one, act like one and talk like one.

And Benji says:

I am Brazilian. My grandfather is Japanese. And that is all.

And Kanna says:

Well I thought that you were from Okinawa. You are sure tall. But you are still under me.

And Benji says teasing:

Only by a couple of centimeters.

And Kanna smile and she says:

I like your spirit.

And Orihime walks away ignoring Benji who was close of the door, she gives him a push to aside and walks away. And Ogami says:

Sorry. She is quite moody.

And Benji says:

Italians are like that.

And taking out Maria and Sumire the others interrogate Benji intensely. And few minutes later Ogami says:

So did you learned how to walk around here?

And Benji says:

No, so far I moved following Kasumi.

And Ogami says:

Well I will show you around. It will be good not the only man around here.

And Ogami and Benji leave. And Sumire says:

A new guy, I can't see why bring a new member.

And Maria says:

He must be good or the enemy strong. In any case is always good have more troops than your enemy.

And Sakura says:

I wonder how the things will be from now on.

Later they have a quiet dinner and Orihime says:

Well you are for sure Japanese. You are too habile with chopsticks for being occidental.

And Benji says:

To your information annoying princess I was raised eating Japanese food with chopsticks.

And Orihime fumes and Kanna chuckle trying not to choke with her food. And Sakura says:

Benji-san how is on your homeland?

And Benji says:

Hot. Nice. Dangerous. Lots and lots of beaches. Well have more things. But that resume most of it.

And Sakura says:

How hot?

And Benji says:

Well regularly on the summer gets around 35 degrees Celsius. Sometimes even on forty.

And Sakura says:

That is too hot!

And Benji says:

It is.

And even Maria eyes get wide. And the dinner runs smoothly. And later they move to the rooms to sleep.

End of the chapter two:

And Benji walk in the stage on his battle clothes and he says:

Well, I hope that you all have liked it. So far the story is very different from the original one. More changes will come.

And he makes pause and says:

Please guys read and review. I don't mind if is a bad one just send. You can also send to my e-mail. I will answer all the reviews. Even the bad ones. If you use your time to read my stories I will send you an e-mail thanking you for it. Even if you don't like of my story. It means a lot to me know that someone is reading. And make me work harder. I don't mind of critics of my work. They help me to become a better writer. Even the bad ones. So guys review please. That will also make me write more.

And Kasumi walks in and say:

We would like to thank to all the people that might be reading. And to HaruNatsu for the review.

And Benji says:

Romantic pair's suggestions will be heard. Except yaoi. Those will be ignored.

And they bow to the audience and say:

Thank you for reading.

And they leave the stage the curtains fall and the light fades.


	3. Connivance problems

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen be warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Light goes on and shows a stage and a tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing a dark blue pants, vest and shirt walks in and says:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. Well not so new one. Since I was facing a problem after moving away from my old place my internet access was removed. Since I am with a partial writers block I am working again on Young blood. Sadly I am not being able to put Battle high back on the tracks. Since I worked a lot in Time warrior and I am writing slowly Flower case trying to build a good story. I decided to take a break on then and retake over one of my firsts stories and honestly my favorite one.

He makes a pause and pulls a paper of his vest inner pocket and he says reading it:

My character always changes on the story. The only constant thing is my name and the hunters. The RV means Revised Version. I mean that I am rewriting my Young blood story. I am making changes on the story. Adding new ideas and removing few ones. I am keeping the original Young blood on the site. I am also adding sex scenes. But to keep it PG-13 I am making under a new name. Young blood RV love cuts. As the sex scenes appear there will be a warning on the story and I will create a small chapter with it and place it on the story with the name and the number of the chapter were it belongs. So the pairings that will get in a more intimate relation will be there

He folds the paper and puts back on his pocket and he turns to leave and he stop and says:

One more thing. I was almost forgetting this. English is not my first language. So might have some misspellings or grammatical errors on the story. Please ignore it. I hope that you enjoy the story.

And he bows to the audience and walks away.

Chapter three: Connivance problems.

On the next morning after the breakfast all the hanagumi plus Benji are training. And Yoneda is watching the training. And he says:

Not bad a for a first time. He is doing better than Sakura in her first time.

And Kasumi says:

He took his time to figure the controls. He is still clumsy but he is doing way better than in the beginning. Not as good as the others. But good.

And Yoneda says:

He is still very raw. With the time he will reach then.

And Yuri says:

And where is Kaede?

And Yoneda says:

She is coming. She is stuck in Yokohama.

And the kazegumi nods. After the training Benji walks to his room grabs a towel and fresh set of clothes and walks to the bathroom. He opens the door to the changing room and he is greeted by the sight of Maria, Orihime, Sakura and Kanna just wearing they underwear. Benji is shocked by the sight and he doesn't see a high-speed shower pail moving to his head. The pail hit Benji in the forehead and he fall in the floor unconscious. And Orihime says in rage:

That perverted man how he dares to do this.

And Sakura puts her kimono back on and Kanna walks to him and she says:

God I think that he is out of cold. His forehead is even bleeding.

And Orihime says:

It serves him right. Enter in the bathroom with ladies in here.

And Maria notices the fallen items that Benji was holding and she says:

I guess that he didn't knew it. By his things he was going to take a bath.

And Sakura says:

Kanna-san is he okay?

And Kanna says:

I don't know. Is better we take him to his room. You really threw it hard Sakura.

And Sakura says:

It was by reflex I didn't mean it.

And Orihime says:

He got what he deserved.

And Kanna put her clothes back on and says:

Orihime it was an accident. He is new in here. Taisho did the same once.

And Orihime says:

I any case he got what he deserves.

And Maria gather his fallen goods and puts in the shower pail and Kanna picks his arm and carry him out of the bathroom Sakura pick the shower pail with his things and follow Kanna and Maria says:

I guess that we should put a plaque to let know when we are in the bath.

And Orihime stay quiet. Later on Benji room He awake and feels something wet and cold on his forehead and covering his eyes. He moves his hand to take it off and he sees Sakura in a chair beside the bed and she says:

Benji-kun you are hurt?

And Benji groans and says:

What happened?

And Sakura says:

What you remember?

And Benji says:

I leave my room to take a bath after the train. I open the door and...

He remembers and says:

Someone hit me with a shower pail!

And Sakura says:

Sorry.

And Benji says:

Why?

And Sakura says:

Guess who throw it?

And Benji says:

Orihime. She looks like the kind of girl who would do it.

And Sakura says:

It was me.

And Benji says:

You?

And Sakura nods and says:

It was a reflex. I didn't mean it.

And Benji says:

It is fine. You threw it really well.

And Sakura says:

How you feel?

And Benji touches his forehead and says:

With a headache. But it will pass.

And Sakura picks the washcloth and puts it on a near pail and Benji says:

Man you should put something to warn that you girls are in the bath.

And Sakura says:

Maria-san is already dealing with that.

And Benji nods and Sakura says:

It is better to you stay in the bed for some more time.

And Benji nods and says:

For how long I was out?

And Sakura says:

One hour.

And Benji says:

That much?

And Sakura nods. Someone opens the door of the room and they turn to see who it is and Kanna in her customary kimono get in saying:

You are up at last. I was beginning to worry. After all it would be bad that the new guy die just because a shower pail hit him.

And Benji says:

She throws quite hard want to try it sometime?

And Kanna laugh and say:

No thanks. I prefer let you take then.

And Kanna throws something to Benji and he grabs with his right hand and he see that is a ice pack and Kanna says:

Put on the head. Or you will get a bad lump.

And Benji do it and Kanna says:

Man you are in trouble Orihime is really angry at you.

And Benji says:

I didn't do a thing. I didn't knew that you are in. Before I could that a good look Sakura knock me out.

And Kanna laugh and says:

Man you are trying to see the good out the bad I can respect that. In any case avoid her for sometime. Maybe snake woman too.

And Benji says:

Snake woman?

And Sakura says:

Sumire.

And Kanna nods. And she looks around and says:

Man what cold room you have in here.

And Benji says:

I moved in here have less than two days is normal not to be very inviting in here.

And Kanna nod and says:

Well some day we can go out and do some shopping to put something in here. It is almost as bland as Maria room. At least her room has a radio.

And Benji says:

I have some books on the desk.

And Kanna says:

Books are no good.

And Benji says:

Books are good. Especially the big, thick and hard covered.

And Kanna says:

Why?

And Benji says with a smirk:

They are great to beat someone with.

And Kanna bust in laugh saying:

Partner that was a good one.

And Sakura giggles a bit and Benji gets up and Sakura says:

It is better you stay in the bed for some time.

And Benji says:

I prefer to walk a bit.

And he puts the ice pack in the pail and Kanna says:

That is right stay much time in the bed is not good for you.

And Benji nods and Kanna says:

So what about we go shop for something to put on here?

And Benji says:

Okay. Do you have an aspirin?

And Kanna says:

Yep.

And she gives to him a small flask and Benji take two pills and return it. And he gets up and they walk away. Benji hair fringe is partially covering a band-aid and Kanna says:

Well Sakura hit you very hard.

And Benji says:

Tell me about it. She could play baseball with that arm.

And Sakura blushes deeply. They leave the theater and move to Ginza. Kanna and Sakura most drag Benji around who is not so willing to do the shopping. At the store they look around for small things to place on his room. After one hour Benji convince the girls that a radio and an alarm clock was enough. After pay for then they leave the store and Kanna says:

It is not a big change.

And Benji says:

For is enough.

And they begin to head to the theater. Benji stops and look around as searching something. He is looking very serious and takes a couple of seconds for Kanna and Sakura notice it. And Kanna says:

What is wrong?

And Benji says:

Nothing.

And they keep moving. Benji chat with the girls but he is still looking around in a way that the duo don't realize it. And they return to the theater. Benji moves to his room. In the path Kanna meets Sumire and they begun to argue. Sakura tries to stop then. Benji ignore since that is natural. He enters on his room and place a shopping bag on the bed. And he leaves the room. He moves by the still unfamiliar halls and leave the theater. Unaware that a certain blonde is following him close. Benji walks by the unfamiliar streets and he ends on the Cherry Hill near of the train station. He sits in one bench seeing the sakura trees in bloom. A soft breeze move the branches and few flowers fall. Maria that has been following Benji since he left the theater watches him at distance. A flower flies moved by the breeze at Benji direction. Benji grabs it on the air and look at it with a bit uninterested expression. Maria doesn't seem to understand why he is there. But somehow she feels compelled to get closer. And Maria says standing in front of him:

Mind if I seat here?

And he says:

Not at all.

And she seats besides him keeping some distance. And she says:

Enjoying the view?

And Benji says:

I was only thinking.

And she says:

About what?

And he says:

Nothing specific. Just drifting in thoughts.

And she says:

I see.

They stay in silence for a couple of seconds. And Benji says breaking the silence:

You come here a lot?

And she says:

To this hill?

And he nod and she says:

Actually no. But looking at it I kind of regret it. It has a nice view. And how you knew?

And Benji says:

Well an old friend used to say that I was just like a cat. That I could found the best and more comfortable spots in no matter where. So I ended here.

And she says:

So you just wandered?

And Benji nods agreeing. Benji doesn't notice but Maria expression has softened a bit. And Benji says:

So today you and the others have to act again?

And Maria nods and says:

Yes. In the beginning I didn't liked it. But after sometime you get used to it. Now I don't mind.

And Benji says:

I see.

And they chat over the theater and the plays. And after sometime the sky is beginning to darken with the sunset. Benji get up and extend a hand to Maria and he says:

I guess that we should go back now.

And she nods and takes his hand and get up too. The contact was brief and casual. And when she is standing she let his hand go and they walk away now in a more comfortable silence. Maria is aware that Benji was only being polite and it was the first time that she actually didn't minded in taking an offer like that.

End of the chapter three:

And Benji walk in the stage on his battle clothes and he says:

Well, I hope that you all have liked it. So far the story is very different from the original one. More changes will come.

And he makes pause and says:

Please guys read and review. I don't mind if is even a bad one just send. You can also send to my e-mail. I will answer all the reviews. Even the bad ones. If you use your time to read my stories I will send you an e-mail thanking you for it. Even if you don't like of my story. It means a lot to me know that someone is reading. And make me work harder. I don't mind of critics of my work. They help me to become a better writer. Even the bad ones. So guys review please. That will also make me write more.

And Kasumi walks in and say:

We would like to thank to all the people that might be reading. And to HaruNatsu for the review.

And Benji says:

Romantic pair's suggestions will be heard. Except yaoi. Those will be ignored.

And they bow to the audience and say:

Thank you for reading.

And they leave the stage the curtains fall and the light fades.


	4. First time battle

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen be warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Light goes on and shows a stage and a tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing a dark blue pants, vest and shirt walks in and says:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. Well not so new one. Since I was facing a problem after moving away from my old place my internet access was removed. Since I am with a partial writers block I am working again on Young blood. Sadly I am not being able to put Battle high back on the tracks. Since I worked a lot in Time warrior and I am writing slowly Flower case trying to build a good story. I decided to take a break on then and retake over one of my firsts stories and honestly my favorite one.

He makes a pause and pulls a paper of his vest inner pocket and he says reading it:

My character always changes on the story. The only constant thing is my name and the hunters. The RV means Revised Version. I mean that I am rewriting my Young blood story. I am making changes on the story. Adding new ideas and removing few ones. I am keeping the original Young blood on the site. I am also adding sex scenes. But to keep it PG-13 I am making under a new name. Young blood RV love cuts. As the sex scenes appear there will be a warning on the story and I will create a small chapter with it and place it on the story with the name and the number of the chapter were it belongs. So the pairings that will get in a more intimate relation will be there

He folds the paper and puts back on his pocket and he turns to leave and he stop and says:

One more thing. I was almost forgetting this. English is not my first language. So might have some misspellings or grammatical errors on the story. Please ignore it. I hope that you enjoy the story.

And he bows to the audience and walks away.

Chapter four: First time battle

In the theater Sakura is moving around the halls seeking for someone. And she says:

Maria-san! Benji-kun! Where you two are?!

And she repeats it while walking around the theater. And she walks in the dinning room and Ogami says:

So?

And Sakura says:

No sign of then.

And Kanna says:

Let then be. Both of then are adults that know how to take care of themselves.

And Iris says innocently:

And what they would do? After all just because they are not here doesn't mean that they are together.

And Sakura says with a faint blush:

But…

All the girls taking out Iris understand the reason of the blush. And Orihime says:

Look Cherry that would never happen. In the way that Maria is, I believe that she is sexless.

And a cold voice with a Russian accent says:

Really? So you want to hear what I think of you?

And Orihime froze. And Benji says in a provocative tone:

Well princess aren't you so cheap spreading lies like that in someone back?

And Orihime blushes in shame and in anger not able to found anything to say back. And Yoneda walks in the room and he says:

This is good. Everyone is here.

And Ogami says:

All the hanagumi is here sir.

And Yoneda says:

Well since in the last month have been so quiet the Kanzaki industries and the hana-yashiki branch manage to finish a new koubu. That is Benji koubu.

And Benji says:

You mean that I drive one of those things?

And Yoneda says:

Yes. And the adds for you was made too even the color.

And Benji says:

At least that.

And Kohran says excited:

When it will arrive?

And Yoneda says:

In two hours. Kaede is organizing the transport.

And Ogami says:

At least in the next attack we will be ten.

And the girls nod taking out Orihime. And later they are on the shipping area and they see a train stop and Kohran says:

I am so anxious! I can't wait to see the new koubu!

And Benji is not so excited as his new team member. And Kaede gets out from a wagon. And after being greeted she says:

Well it took time but it is ready.

And Benji says:

Forget the robot. Where is my bike?

And Kaede sighs and she says:

On the cargo area. You could show a bit more of attention to your koubu. You will be fighting on it.

And Benji says:

Later.

And he walks to the indicated wagon to get his things. And Kohran says:

But that is so rude! He could at least say hi to the koubu!

And Maria says to Kaede:

How are you vice-commander?

And Kaede says:

I am fine. Tired but fine.

And they talk while the koubu, Benji belongings and Kaede baggage are unloaded. Benji is now next to his motorcycle and he picks a saddle bag that is on it and he move the bike away. And Kohran looks at the bike and says:

But that is also an interesting piece of work.

And now she is very interested on the bike. Later during the dinner they are chatting about trivial things. But in the middle of it the alarm goes off. Unlike the hanagumi who runs to the pods, Benji runs to his room and grab his weapons and runs to the command center. He arrives there a couple of second before of Sakura. And Sakura says:

How?!

And Benji says:

I have wings on my feet.

And Yoneda says:

Pay attention!

And they stop and Yoneda says:

The enemy is on Ginza. They are seven wakijis and twelve masoukiheis. They are mostly armed with swords and axes. But there are two of then with rocket launchers and pistols. Be careful.

And they salute him and run to the koubus. On the run Benji finally takes a good look on his own koubu. The koubu is standing there whit his dark blue color, on the hands witch now look like hands are blood red. As well the front part on the top of the koubu head above the sensor, on the knees and elbows red too, on the back of the hands have a red thick metal reinforce, on the left side of the waist the sword sheathed, on the back below the steam engine the knife sheathed, on the right leg on the thigh a big hand gun. And Benji notice that his unit his a bit more slender than the others. Benji enters on his koubu and he is loaded like the others in the Gouraigo. And Iris says excited:

I love this part!

And Benji says:

What part?

And then the train moves vertically and runs in the track in a high speed. Benji thanks the skies for being tied up to the seat when the train moves in a spiraled track. He sighs in relief when it gets on the straight one again. And Kanna thinks:

Not bad. In the first time we all shrieked in fear with it. He have guts.

And they continue to move. Then the train stops and they are unloaded and shot out from a huge steam platform. One unit at each cannon in a total of ten. And in the air while they free fall on the city parachutes opens and they fall in a smaller speed until a certain high that the parachutes are ejected and they land on the ground. And Orihime says in a mocking tone:

So barbarian that killed you of fear?

And Benji says in a casual tone:

No. I have been thru way worse rides. Try ride a crazy gryphon that is flying one kilometer high of the ground. And then make it land smoothly. This is only a merry-go round for me.

And Orihime burn in rage. And they see many wakijis and masoukiheis in front of then. And Ogami says:

Okay we can beat then easily.

And the girls nod in the cockpits. Benji tries to keep up with the others. But the experience of the girls and from Ogami with the koubus is easily seen comparing with the still clumsy moves of Benji koubu. Benji is being able to defend himself and do some damages on the enemy, acting more by instinct than for skill. Two wakijis attack Benji at once. Benji koubu is slammed into a building. The koubu fall and Benji is not able to get up. Giving up on using that armor Benji grab his sword and leaves the armor to fight. Sakura rushes to Benji trying to help him but Benji proves that he can handle then. Benji slashes cut the wakijis cleanly. With a balance of two dead wakijis and one masoukihei turned in junk. Benji is standing over a pile of debris that once was a masoukihei. And Kanna says:

Well not bad. He can handle then himself.

And there aren't any more enemies alive. But the ground under Benji collapse and he falls on a darkness. Sakura shouts for him and they run closer of it. And Ogami says:

Be careful. The ground can collapse with the koubus.

And Kanna says:

Where that hole leads?

And Kohran says:

I guess that into the sewers.

And Orihime says:

Suits him.

And Kanna says:

Shut up!

Meanwhile Benji is hanging on a wall with his sword nailed on it. He can see the bottom of it filled with water. Benji release the sword and lands on the water. It is not deep only reaching on his ankles. He looks up seeing that the hole from where he fell is far from him. The dim light of the moon almost can't light the area. Benji moves and dodge an attack. He looks from where it came and sees a young woman wearing a short black kimono. She has blue hair and pointed ears. Benji feel the water moving and leaps. A wave passes under him. The girl smiles and the wave moves back to Benji. The water almost hits him. Benji charges electricity and tosses it. The water conduct it and the girl scream in pain. Benji runs to her. But when he is about to punch her, a powerful energy field wraps his arm and repels him. A man grabs the girl and vanishes on the sewers. Benji rubs his arm. And he hears a voice shouts:

Benji! Hey Benji!!

And he looks up and sees a trail of light. Followed by many more. He recognizes the voice as Sakura voice. And she says:

Are you hurt?

And Benji says:

No!

And Ogami says:

Iris will pick you up!

And Iris appears in front of him floating on the air. She tosses herself on his arms and then she teleport both of then away. Back on the surface Benji put Iris on the ground. And Ogami says:

Are you okay?

And Benji says:

I am fine.

And Kanna says:

You are really something.

And Maria says:

Is better we leave.

And Ogami nods and they leave on the koubus. In the theater Benji walks to his room. The others decide to leave the questions for later. On the next morning Kanna is on the kitchen fixing a large breakfast for then. Sakura is on the garden meditating. At the breakfast they eat chatting. Iris points out that Benji is not there. Maria says that he must not be used to the change in time zone. And Kohran points that he came by ship. He got plenty of time to adjust to the time zone. Maria went to check on him since she was the first to finish the meal. She is standing in front of the Brazilian room door. She knocks and there is not answer. Worried she tries the door handle and the door opens. She enters on the room and found Benji sleeping on the bed face down. And she thinks:

I guess that he is not used to the late fight nights.

And she walks closer and she shakes him lightly. And she says:

Wake up. It is morning already.

Benji open his eyes. He sees Maria and says:

What?

And Maria says:

It is morning. If you sleep more you will miss the breakfast.

And Benji sits and says:

Okay.

The sheets that were covering him fall to his waist. He is with out a shirt. And Maria blushes seeing the half naked man. She turns around and walks away. And Benji says:

Maria.

And she stops and looks at him over her left shoulder and he says:

Thanks for waking me.

Maria nods and walks away blushing. Benji get out of the bed and dress his normal attire. He leaves the room and moves to the kitchen.

May ninth 1924

Two weeks have passed since Benji moved to the theater. Everyone got used to the new companion thanks to his friendly way. Taking out Orihime. She hates Benji and he feels the same about her. They fight as much as Sumire and Kanna. And since they know more than one language they have many more insults to toss at the other. Taking out a daily argue of Benji and Orihime. The usual Kanna and Sumire. And sometimes Benji and Sumire. And the rarer of all is Sumire and Orihime teaming against Benji. In that times Kanna joined Benji. In one fatidic Sunday Benji and Orihime are arguing over something And Orihime says:

You stupid man!

And Benji says:

Selfish egocentric bitch!

And she fumed and says:

How dare you call me like that? You violent monkey!

And Iris and Reni are looking at it and Maria say:

They should not swear like that in front of Iris and Reni.

And Iris says:

Boy I am really seeing that Benji and Orihime know a lot of bad words.

And Benji say:

I am a monkey! So you are a damn bitch!

And Orihime slap him hard and Benji say:

I am not fond of hit a lady. But you are not in that prestigious rank!

And Benji slap her back controlling his strength to not send her flying to the near window. And she says:

How dare you to touch on my beautiful skin!

And she slaps him harder. Benji does the same. And that is enough. The leap at the other and begun to fight hard. A cloud of dust rises as the duo fight. And Iris says:

We should stop then.

And Reni says:

How?

And Iris says:

I don't know.

And Sakura walks in the dinning room with a very large bucket of water. She is wearing a apron over her kimono and a triangular cloth on her head tying her hair she is with a smile on her face and two scrubbers on the other. She hands the scrubbers to the girls and she tosses the ice cold water over the fighting duo. The fight immediately comes to a end. Benji is over Orihime who is lying back down on the floor. Benji is sited on Orihime waist holding her neck ready to punch the Italian face Orihime is choking Benji with both of her hands. The now soaking and dripping wet duo look at Sakura. Benji raise his eyes a bit and Orihime move her head up looking at her. Both of then eyes have promise to kill. And the duo clothes are ripped and torn. And Sakura dashes away and Benji bust after Sakura. Orihime gets up and does the same. Sakura let out a shriek and Reni says:

I guess that she want to us to clean this mess.

And she points to the large puddle of water. Kanna walks in the dinning room saying:

Why the rush of those three? Well I don't care. Because it is snack timeeeeeee!!!!!

And she steps on the puddle and slides and falls flat on her back. Reni and Iris flinch at the red head fall. And Kanna gasps for air and Iris says:

If that didn't hurt was very funny.

And Reni nods absent minded. Meanwhile in a hall Benji is chasing Sakura. The brunet dodges Kohran. Benji leaps over the Chinese girl and lands still running. Orihime tackle Kohran after then. And Sakura is now sliding on the stairs sitting on it. She tries to run to the door. But she never makes it because Benji have leaped from the second floor in a killer leap. Benji grabs the girl by the waist and they roll on the floor. By some primal instinct Benji is with his teeth at Sakura throat. But he is not biting. When they stop Benji is holding Sakura with his teeth on her white neck. Sakura don't react. And Benji let it go and he says:

Well it was fun.

Sakura let out a very relieved sigh. Benji hits Sakura forehead with the tip of his middle finger. And she says:

Ouch.

And he let her got and get up brushing himself Sakura lays on the floor tired not moving. Orihime runs down the stairs and see Benji standing and Sakura fallen there and she says:

You just killed Cherry-san?!

And Benji says:

No your morrow! She is tired!

And Orihime says:

You called me of what?!

And the fight began all over again. Sakura sigh this time not on the mood to break then apart. And she thinks:

Too much problems to break then.

And she gets up and walks away.

End of the chapter four:

And Benji walk in the stage on his battle clothes and he says:

Well, I hope that you all have liked it. So far the story is very different from the original one. More changes will come.

And he makes pause and says:

Please guys read and review. I don't mind if is even a bad one just send. You can also send to my e-mail. I will answer all the reviews. Even the bad ones. If you use your time to read my stories I will send you an e-mail thanking you for it. Even if you don't like of my story. It means a lot to me know that someone is reading. And make me work harder. I don't mind of critics of my work. They help me to become a better writer. Even the bad ones. So guys review please. That will also make me write more.

And Sakura walks in and say:

We would like to thank to all the people that might be reading. And to HaruNatsu for the review.

And Benji says:

Romantic pair's suggestions will be heard. Except yaoi. Those will be ignored.

And Sakura says:

Why you tackled me?! In the original that haven't happened.

And Benji says:

Well I got the idea and I wrote it. In the original you haven't broke the fight too. By the way Sakura go take a bath. You are all sweaty. I still can feel the taste. Yuck.

And Sakura says blushing and angry:

Excuse me! But you chased me by half of the theater! Is only natural to me be sweated!

And Benji says:

I am just saying to you take a bath. And it would be good you do so since I have licked your neck.

And she blushes more and she says:

Fine! It is better you not be planning anything to me!

And Benji says in a low tone while she walks away:

I just got this really evil idea for a one shot sex story now.

And he chuckle evilly and Sakura says:

Said anything?!

And he says:

No.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Thank you for reading.

And he leaves the stage after Sakura and he says:

Now is time to remove your innocence Sakura!

Sakura let out a shriek and Benji run by the stage with Sakura on over his shoulder and she says:

Let me go your pervert!

And he says:

After the one shot sex story that I will write! Is finally your turn! Please search for my new fic Runaway Cherry in the R area.

And he laughs while leaving the stage by the other side. The curtains fall and the light fades.


	5. Peaceful time

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Light goes on and shows a stage and a tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing a dark blue pants, vest and shirt walks in and says:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. Well not so new one. Since I was facing a problem after moving away from my old place my internet access was removed. Since I am with a partial writers block I am working again on Young blood. Sadly I am not being able to put Battle high back on the tracks. Since I worked a lot in Time warrior and I am writing slowly Flower case trying to build a good story. I decided to take a break on then and retake over one of my firsts stories and honestly my favorite one.

He makes a pause and pulls a paper of his vest inner pocket and he says reading it:

My character always changes on the story. The only constant thing is my name and the hunters. The RV means Revised Version. I mean that I am rewriting my Young blood story. I am making changes on the story. Adding new ideas and removing few ones. I am keeping the original Young blood on the site. I am also adding sex scenes. But to keep it PG-13 I am making under a new name. Young blood RV love cuts. As the sex scenes appear there will be a warning on the story and I will create a small chapter with it and place it on the story with the name and the number of the chapter were it belongs. So the pairings that will get in a more intimate relation will be there

He folds the paper and puts back on his pocket and he turns to leave and he stop and says:

One more thing. I was almost forgetting this. English is not my first language. So might have some misspellings or grammatical errors on the story. Please ignore it. I hope that you enjoy the story.

And he bows to the audience and walks away.

Chapter fife: Peaceful time.

May eleventh 1924

Three days have passed since the fight. Benji and Orihime are ignoring the other. Iris and Reni are looking at the duo surprised. And Kanna enter in there and say:

Well this is unusual. What is happening?

And Reni says:

Well I guess that they are now in the ignore the other phase.

And Kanna say:

What?

And Reni says:

Well three days ago Orihime and Benji fought. So since then they argues are lessening. And today they are not talking to each other as you can see both of then are reading away from the other.

And Kanna says:

Is really weird. Is too quiet.

And Maria says:

Is not so bad at all. At least they are not in the middle of a fight like last time.

Iris nod and Kanna says:

Still is unusual.

And Benji close the book and leave the room. Orihime stays reading and don't even looks to him moving away. And Iris says:

It has been like this the entire morning. They don't talk and don't look to each other.

And Maria says:

At least they are mature enough to not argue as bad like Sumire and Kanna.

And Kanna says:

We are not that bad.

And Maria says:

You are. Benji and Orihime are more fierce and violent. But still you two win in quantity.

And Kanna says:

Whatever.

And she sits in a chair and play with some dices. Later on that day. Ogami enters on the library and sees Benji putting a book on the shelf and says:

Hey Benji. Kanna told me that you are Orihime are not arguing today. What is wrong?

And Benji says:

Nothing.

And Benji picks another book and walk out of the library and leave a stunned Ogami behind him. And after the dinner in the recreation room Benji and Orihime get close to Sumire and Benji says:

Well pay up Sumire you lost.

And the rest of the hanagumi look at it with a large amount of curiosity and Orihime say:

We didn't argue for the entire day. So pay up.

And Sumire says:

I will not. You don't even talk to each other.

And Benji says:

So what? You never told that we needed to talk to each other with out argue. It was just don't argue until the dinner. So you lost. Pay up.

And Sumire says:

Is not fair you two teamed up.

And Orihime says:

So. It is only was mutual ignoring. We didn't talk to the other not even to plan this. You lost so pay 500 yens for each one.

And Sumire take the money and hand to the two and Benji says:

Well I can now get some new clothes.

And Orihime says:

And I my new ring.

And they leave and Ogami says:

A bet. They didn't argue for the entire day for a bet.

And Sumire nod and says:

It is not fair. They should argue. I should won.

And Benji says:

There is an old Japanese story that says this. Two enemies shoguns are in a ship. They see each other and fight killing every one taking out themselves. A storm begun and if they don't work together they will both die. So they put the differences aside and fight against the storm. After the storm is over they continue the battle.

And Sumire says:

So what this have to do with this?

And Benji says:

Two sworn enemies can stop they own fight to fight together against a more powerful enemy. And as soon that enemy is dead they continue the fight.

And Orihime says:

So what happen during that time will not change anything.

And Benji and Orihime go out thru different doors and Kanna says:

Boy that was surprising. They beated you for good.

And Reni says:

Is hard to believe that they just stopped the argues for money.

And Sumire says:

My plans. My sweet plans all down the drain.

And Sumire walks out of there. And Ogami says:

Well at least we see that those two can stay with out argue.

Maria nods and the rest of the night was a quiet one. On the next day after the lunch Benji get out of his room in his normal clothes and a jacket over it and Maria see him and say:

Benji why you are wearing a jacket in here?

And he says:

I am going out.

And Maria says:

Where?

And Benji say:

Walk around a bit. Want come too?

And Maria thinks for while and says:

Why not there is nothing else to do. Wait here a bit so I can get a coat.

Benji nod and she walk to her room. Sometime later she comes out with a jacket over her shoulder and say:

Ready to go.

And Benji nods and they walk away. They leave the theater and Maria says:

So where you are planning to go?

And Benji says:

I was intending to walk around and know the city a bit better. I was thinking of go to a amusement park but I don't know any and I don't have company.

And Maria says:

I see. Well I can show you some of the city. About the park I also don't know any.

And Benji nods and they walk down the street and Benji say:

It is okay to you walking around in the day light?

And Maria says:

Is fine. Lately all my characters make me use a hat or a wig. So people might not recognize me.

And Benji nods and says:

Must be tough. You can't walk freely on the city that you protect.

And Maria says:

Sometimes but is a comforting feeling see that we are helping the people live normal life's with no war.

And Benji say in colder tone:

You are right not one should live in a war.

And Maria notice the tone and say:

You fought in a war?

And Benji nods and says:

More than one. In my family is not unusual have one generation fight in many wars. Against man or demons.

And Maria says:

But I don't hear of any demon war outside of Teito.

And Benji says:

I know. That is why we know that we are doing a good job.

And Maria says:

What?

And Benji says:

In Brazil people don't believe in demons. At least most of then. But in there have many. Because of it there are many wars over then and my family and some others fight against the evil demons and make alliances with the good ones.

And Maria says shocked:

You made alliance with demons?

And Benji says:

Only those who don't kill humans and work along side of the human kind. You know not all the demons are bad or all the humans are good.

And Maria nods and says:

But I never see any good demon.

And Benji says:

They hide themselves among humans. Many of then have human features. You live in here for while don't you?

Maria nods and Benji says:

You must have heard of legends of places protected by spirits.

Maria nods and Benji says:

Some those places are protected by demons or demons clans. The government knows about then and treats then with respect and let then be. Is better then face every kind of existing demons. We humans are too weak when compared to demons.

And Maria says:

We are not weak!

And Benji says:

We are. We just become stronger. Place a human baby with a demon baby. The demon baby can kill the human baby easily. They born with weapons given by the nature. We don't.

And Maria says:

You are right.

And Benji says:

But in any case we still can make a stand and kill demons.

And Maria nods and says:

How you know this much about demons?

And Benji says:

Yoneda didn't told to you guys?

And Maria shakes her head denying and Benji says:

I am from a really old clan of demon hunters. I am a demon hunter. I kill demons since I was younger than Iris.

And Maria says surprised:

A DEMON HUNTER?!

And Benji cover her mouth and put his finger over his lips making the sign to be quiet and he says:

Don't scream it. This is a secret. Clans like mine keep this hidden to protect themselves from demons or evil humans.

And Maria nods and Benji uncover her mouth and she says:

I heard legends about demon hunters I would never think that you are one.

And Benji says:

I came out of the nowhere and I can kill demons with ease. You didn't wonder why?

And Maria says:

Benji we all kill demons.

And Benji says:

Many of then. Right after start training?

And Maria says:

You have a point in there. But still I would never guess. I though that you was like Sakura. You just knew how to use your energy.

And Benji says:

I am training since very young. I can do things that would make your eyes pop out of your head.

And Maria says:

I don't believe in it.

And Benji stays quiet and he says:

Have you noticed that there is a guy following us has some time?

And Maria says:

Yeah when we turned the corner.

And Benji says:

Where has a alley with a dead end?

And Maria says:

Turning in here why?

And Benji pick hers hand and enter in the alley and jumps carrying her and he lands on a fire exit and he says:

Stay very quiet.

Maria looks down and sees the distance of the fire exit and the ground Maria was going to say something. But before she say Benji put his forefinger on his own lips telling to her stay quiet. The man passes bellow then and says:

Damn I lost then.

And he walks away, Benji walks in there and he takes Maria to the ground walking down the wall and when Benji is in the ground Maria says in a very unusual nervous tone:

How you did it? What you did it?

And Benji says:

Calm down Maria. I only use my energy to increase my strength.

And Maria says:

Is amazing.

And Benji says:

Like I told you. I can do things that can make your eyes pop out of your head. This is one of then.

And Maria calms a bit and says:

So you used this to prove your point.

Benji nods and she says:

You really surprised me.

And Benji says:

Well we should leave here.

Maria nod and they walk away.

And Maria nods and they hear a clock sounds the time far away and Maria says:

Is better we return is six o'clock now.

Benji nods and they walk away moving to the theater.

May twentieth 1924.

"To the left!!" Ogami shouts before an energy blast hits Benji koubu hard on his left side. "Fuck!" Benji shouts inside his armor he desperately blocks an axe attack from a large black armor. "DIE!!DIE!!!DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouts from the armor. With the left arm damaged Benji begun to lose ground to his enemy. "Ben…………." Kanna begun to shout a warning when another energy blast hitted Benji. Now from behind. Benji koubu loses steam. "Damage in the internal steam room! Energy crystal shattered!" Kohran shouts. Benji koubu falls limp on the street. "I can't get contact!" Kohran shouts. The black armor moves closer of the fallen koubu raising the axe high for a killing blow. Unable to reach the fallen companion they stare in shock. A large army of wakijis is between then and Benji. "Not much for a legendary fighter." The pilot of the black koubu says. "Move!" Benji shouts trying to make the koubu move. "Move your useless piece of junk!" Benji slams his fist on a panel. "I can't even get out of this fucking can!" he shouts frustrated. He begun to shouts in anger and charges energy. "Power levels in Benji koubu are rising! But with out the crystal that is useless!" Kohran says checking her gauges. The black armor seems to be taking a moment to enjoy the pleasure of the kill. Electricity began to flows around the armor. "A last stand. I wouldn't expect less." The pilot says before driving down on the koubu.

End of the chapter five.

Benji walks to the stage. "Hi everyone. I am Benji Himura. Writer and character of the story." He makes a pause and pulls a note pad from his pocket and reads it on loud. "Well first I would like to thanks HaruNatsu and Kanna Kirishima for the reviews. And to apologize since my new fic Runaway Cherry was considered too improper to remain in the page." He pauses and put the pad on his pocket. "I am also changing stiles. So in the next chapter the style will be different. Well this is all. Thank you for reading." Benji says before bow to the audience and walk away.


	6. Combats

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter six: Combats

Benji and Maria walk around the city streets. They chat about few small subjects and enter on the theater where they where greeted with the sound of a heated argue between Kanna and Sumire. Orihime sees Benji and storms over him. "Why you are smiling barbarian?!" she shouts at him. "Because is funny princess!" he shouts back. Everyone knows that Benji don't mean the 'princess' as a compliment. And then they began to argue too. Maria sighs. The lovely time that she expended with Benji vanished thanks to Orihime. Maria walks to her room wondering why it bothered her so much to have that light mood broken.

May twentieth 1924.

"To the left!!" Ogami shouts before an energy blast hits Benji koubu hard on his left side. "Fuck!" Benji shouts inside his armor he desperately blocks an axe attack from a large black armor. "DIE!!DIE!!!DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouts from the armor. With the left arm damaged Benji begun to lose ground to his enemy. "Ben…………." Kanna begun to shout a warning when another energy blast hitted Benji. Now from behind. Benji koubu loses steam. "Damage in the internal steam room! Energy crystal shattered!" Kohran shouts. Benji koubu falls limp on the street. "I can't get contact!" Kohran shouts. The black armor moves closer of the fallen koubu raising the axe high for a killing blow. Unable to reach the fallen companion they stare in shock. A large army of wakijis is between then and Benji. "Not much for a legendary fighter." The pilot of the black koubu says. "Move!" Benji shouts trying to make the koubu move. "Move your useless piece of junk!" Benji slams his fist on a panel. "I can't even get out of this fucking can!" he shouts frustrated. He begun to shouts in anger and charges energy. "Power levels in Benji koubu are rising! But with out the crystal that is useless!" Kohran says checking her gauges. The black armor seems to be taking a moment to enjoy the pleasure of the kill. Electricity began to flows around the armor. "A last stand. I wouldn't expect less." The pilot says before driving down on the koubu. But to the shock of the pilot the koubu moves out of the spot. More electricity flows from the koubu flashing by joints and running to the ground. The sparkling sound of the electricity escaping is easily heard. "That is impossible!" Kohran says not believing on her eyes. Inside Benji koubu electricity fills the air and runs into the cables on his arms and his back. "I can't keep this up any longer! I am wasting too much energy only to move!" Benji thinks to himself. He presses the emergency hatch opening button. The front of his koubu is violently ejected. Benji rips the cables from one of Maria uniform jackets and leaps out of the koubu. "So you decided to come out and play?!" the pilot says. Something in the armor don't let then know if is a male or female. Benji lands in front of his koubu breathing hard. "I used too much energy already. I can't keep it up any longer." Benji thinks. To his luck the armor is not made to face a human sized opponent so Benji slidded under the enemy armor legs. "Get a shelter!" Maria shouts on the external speakers. Benji acknowledge her order. But unfortunately the enemy is not so willing to cooperate. And Benji where surrounded by armored wakijis. Benji charges more energy in a ball of a size of a grapefruit on his right hand. But the ball flickers weakly. The wakijis slam they weapons on Benji. A cloud of dust rises before the impact. And when it fades there is the wakijis standing there with them weapons tangled in a hole in the street. "Benji-San!" Sakura shouts. One of the wakijis leans forward to the hole. A long metal pipe pierces the wakijis mesh face. He seems to shouts in pain moving his arms on the air blindly hitting his own companions with the sword. "What happened?" Iris asked after destroy one wakiji. "Something hitted one of the wakijis." Maria says shooting a bunch of wakijis. Benji climb out of the hole covered with dust. The hanagumi smiles seeing him safe. Benji manages to leave the area. Soon it is over. Benji is sited in the curb breathing tired. Orihime gets out of her koubu. "I said that he was useless! So barbarian do you have anything to say?!" Orihime shouts at him. To her surprised there is no response. Maria checks on him. "He is sleeping?" she says. "After that energy bust is no wonder. He must used his very last energy to move the koubu and to blast the hole in the asphalt." Kohran says. "Let's move. Kanna, Iris go pick up Benji koubu." Ogami says and the girls obey. "For someone that is piloting for one month is not so bad." Maria says placing Benji right arm over her shoulders and her left arm around her waist and walk with him to the Gouraigo. Orihime pouts but she knows that is true. It is not easy to pilot a koubu. Especially in combat with so few hours of training. Later in the theater Maria and Kanna drags Benji up the stairs to his room. They returned to the briefing room as Yoneda ordered then to after leave the former hunter in his bed. "Sir what happened during the fight?" Kohran asking breaking the silence. Yoneda sighs. He owns then an explanation. "That was called energy bust. It something that happen when a person focus the energy in the most raw and explosive way that is possible." Yoneda says. "Energy flare is another way to call it." Kaede says. "Why he did that?" Ogami asks. "You all saw that the controlled units where focusing on Benji koubu. They knew that he is the most inexperienced of you all with the koubu. Because of that they gave him so many damages." Yoneda says recalling then of the battle. "With the damages that he took he would be killed. So he forced his energy to run the koubu for a short period of time." Kaede says. "But with out a spirit crystal it is impossible to run a koubu." Kohran says. "Usually is. His energy is aligned with electricity. The koubu is made mainly by metal. So he could force the metal with energy discharges on precise points. That is what happened." Yoneda finishes. "But why he feels in that sleep?" Kanna asks. "He used his last resources to blast that hole and damage the wakiji. His body was totally drained. So it shut down to regain energy." Yoneda says. "It is a common fact among hunters to get in the restore hibernation after a hard battle." Kaede says. The hanagumi is dismissed and left to rest and think. In the next morning the entire hanagumi where discussing over the massive damages on Benji koubu. "I can't believe! He fried the entire system! All the wires, cables, gauges! Everything is ruined!" Kohran cries almost shouting. They all could see the dents, gashes, burns and armor bended over to the inside. Unlike the others that where almost perfectly new. Maria is looking inside the cockpit. "You know there are major burns inside here. I guess that the manager where right. This place seems that was hitted by a lightning." Maria says. "How long until is operational?" Ogami asks. "Two weeks working fourteen hours days." Kohran says removing the shards of the spirit armor from the koubu. "But I don't know when we can get a new crystal. This one is good to throw away." Kohran says sadly. The entire hanagumi knows the love that Kohran have for the koubus. And that the crystal was the heart of the koubu. "It is sad. But you know that he is not the one to blain. He where trying to stay alive when facing a massive attack." Maria says. "I know Maria-han. I am a bit angry with him. But I do understand his actions." Kohran says. Ogami gives to the Chinese girl a friendly squeeze in the shoulder and she smiles at the touch. Later everyone less Kohran moves to the dinning hall. As usual Orihime is speaking badly about Benji. Kanna is defending him since the man is still sleeping. For two days later Benji wake. He seems visibly rested. He sees that is sometime in the middle of the noon. He dresses his usual clothes and leaves to the toilet. After do his needs and wash himself he walks to the dining room intending to assault the kitchen. He ignores Orihime in the way. The Italian is almost foaming from her mouth in anger. Benji keep ignoring her wanting to eat something. In the kitchen he founds Kanna and Sakura fixing something. They trade greetings and Benji grabs anything that were ready in the fridge and walks to the dinning room where he begun to eat. The duo look at him surprised while he eats all. Later about the dinner time everyone is on the dinning hall. Benji and Orihime are arguing. "Stupid Italian bitch!" Benji shouts. "Idiot Japanese bastard!" she shouts back. "Are you to stupid to pass on that your thick, hard head that I am not Japanese?!" Benji shouts. "You have Japanese blood! You talk Japanese and look like a Japanese!" she shouts. Benji grabs her collar and she does the same. "Taicho! We have to stop then!!" Sakura says in fear. "You two cut it off!" Ogami orders. Benji and Orihime glare at him. They combined death glares make Ogami fall back. Orihime punches Benji who punch her back making her trips few steps backwards. She charges a magenta energy ball. "You want to play rough! Fine!" Benji shouts. He charges energy on his right fist. "Lightning destruction fist!" he shouts. Orihime blast him with an energy ray. Benji reflects it to her and she keeps firing. "Taicho it is getting too serious!" Maria says as they run for shelter. Outside in the halls. Yoneda is walking with Kaede and the Count Hanakoji. "Benji is blending well with the hanagumi. He has few problems with Orihime but nothing worse than Kanna and Sumire." Yoneda says. "That is good." The elderly man says. And the door of the dinning room explodes and Orihime fly busting thru the door. And right behind her a high speed Benji leap in the air with his right hand flowing with energy. "DIE BITCH!!!!!!!!!" Benji shouts in Portuguese. Orihime hits the ground hard and see Benji with his clothes ripped in the middle air. And a shot rang and Benji leaps in the air away and land few meters away from Orihime. He looks to where the shot came from and sees Kaede with her handgun fuming. "What the hell is going on?!" Yoneda shouts in rage. And he looks in the dinning room and sees that is like a battlefield. The hanagumi peeking from behind a turned table and Orihime charges another ray and Benji gets in an attack pose they "Stop!" Maria shouts. And they look at her and Maria. "Stop now! Are you two trying to kill each other?" "YES!" And Benji and Orihime say in the same time. "It seems that I came in a bad time." The count says. "Kaede please escort the count to his car." Yoneda says. The woman nods and takes his away. Yoneda turn his back to then. "You two in my office now!" Yoneda says to Benji and Orihime. Benji and Orihime let the energy go and walk after him. "Now they have done it. It was count Hanakoji who Kaede take out of here." Maria says "This one will be good." Sumire says. And she runs after then followed for the rest of the hanagumi. In the office they hear Yoneda scream at the duo. "What you two have inside your heads? Air? What you two are thinking? You could have killed each other or someone else! Imagine if someone was behind the door. It would have been killed. You two need to get along you are part of a team!" Yoneda voice is clearly heard thru the thick door. And Yoneda make a pause and take a good look on then. Benji have many minors cuts and few bruises. And his clothes are ripped, half of his chest and stomach was showing up, as well his right thigh. Orihime have few burns and bruises more serious than Benji. He have more but with less damage. She has few with more damage. Her dress is ripped in the stomach and on her left breast, her white bra is appearing under the ripped dress. "Yours argues are something that can be ignored. But became a fight. And right when the count Hanakoji come visit the theater. You two will be seriously punished." Yoneda says. And he stops and thinks for while. "From now on you two are going to share a room. You will sleep, eat, bath and train together." After a tense pause he says in a cold voice. "WHAT!?" Benji and Orihime shout together. "You two heard me. You two will do all together. And is better don't argue. If you two argue I will prolong the time." Yoneda says. "I will not share a room with her! If I wanted something as short fused I would get a bomb!" Benji says. "I will not share a room with that pervert!" Orihime says. Both of then are red in anger. "I am ordering you two to do it. I don't want hear about argues. And to be sure I will get Tsubaki watching you. Because if you two argue she will tell me." Yoneda says calling Tsubaki. "It began now. Until I think that you two are not so willing to kill each other I will let you two go back to your own rooms and do the things as each one of you want. But until that day. You two are going to do as I say and sleep, eat, train and bath together." Yoneda says. Tsubaki enters in the room. "You called sir?" she asks. "Yes. I have a job for you." And she straight up as Yoneda say it. "You are now Benji and Orihime babysitter. You have to follow then and see if they argue or fight. If they do tell me. You will go to share a room with then. And also take bath with then. In resume you will do what ever they do. Understood?" "But sir... I have to bath with Benji?" She asks blushing. "Benji will use a towel as well you and Orihime. I want daily reports." Yoneda says. Tsubaki weakly salute him. "You three are dismissed. And Benji and Orihime don't argue as soon you two leave the door. Tsubaki will tell me." Yoneda says. They open the door and Benji begun to swear in Portuguese and Orihime in Italian, they see the hanagumi and just walk by then swearing. "I think that if they don't kill each other they will make it well." Yoneda says to himself. "Stupid old man!" He hears Benji and Orihime voices saying in loud In Italian and Portuguese. "I don't understand then. But I don't like it." Yoneda says. In an empty room Benji pick some futons and place in one side of the room and do the same with the covers. "I can share a room with you two. Not a bed." Benji says. "I say the same." Orihime says back. "Please don't argue." Tsubaki says in a pleading tone. "We are not arguing. We are making rules." Benji says Tsubaki nods "The chest of drawers is mine. You two share the wardrobe." Benji says. The two nod. In the dinner Benji and Orihime are quiet and Tsubaki is between then "They are very quiet. And every one else is too afraid to talk anything and they start a fight." Ogami thinks. The dinner went with a tense silence. And the night goes on smoothly. In the middle of the night Benji wake up and leave the room. He walks to the toilet wearing a shirt and pants. After attend to the nature call he leave the bathroom. And turning the corner he bumps in Maria that is carrying a flashlight. And they hit the ground and Benji grab the flashlight before hit the ground. "Maria you are hurt?" Benji asks. "No. And you?" She says "No. But what are you doing awake now?" he asks "I was doing a night patrol." She says "Why?" Benji asks. "Well we have been slaking off on this and I decide to make the patrol in the theater. But why you are awake?" Maria asks "Well I needed to attend to a call." Benji says. "Call?" She asks confused. "Of the nature." Benji says. And she understands and giggles and Benji get up and help her up "Want some company?" Benji asks "I don't mind." Maria says. And they do the patrol later Benji leave Maria in her room and go back to the one that he is sharing with Orihime and Tsubaki. In the next day Benji is placing his things in the place "Where you go last night?" Tsubaki asks "I went to the toilet. I didn't feel like calling one of you two to go with me. Besides were only few minutes. I would not complain if one of you two did the same."

And Tsubaki nod and the day went fine. And the days past fine. Benji and Orihime avoid as much talking to each other. Any of the hanagumi doesn't even try to provoke then. And in the night Benji make company to Maria in the patrols. It all went fine taking out few attacks nothing that they couldn't handle with out Benji and Orihime

May thirty first 1924.

In the docking area Benji and Maria are looking at Benji koubu. "Kohran you did an amazing job. You said two weeks and you only took ten days." Maria says with awe. "Well I worked more than I said so I finished earlier." Kohran says. Benji slides inside his koubu. "You changed the seats." Benji says. Maria moves closer and looks inside the cockpit. "Well with the damage it is normal." Maria says. "Take care with the cockpit!" Kohran shouts behind Maria. Surprised the blonde falls forward on top of Benji. Who accidentally hits the button to closes the hatch. Kohran falls on her butt surprised with the event. But inside Benji and Maria are pressed up together really tight. And Maria body is pressing over Benji. "Is too tight in here." Benji says. "It was made for one person." Maria replies with her face close of his. "Can you press the opening button?" Benji asks squirming a bit. "I will try." Maria says trying to reach the button. "Hey what is going on in there?" Kohran asks from outside. "We are stuck in here thanks to you." Benji says. "I am almost reaching it..." Maria says with her face is pressing on his chest Benji face is partially covered on Maria hair. "Are you there?" Benji says panting "Almost...just a bit more..." Maria says also panting. Outside Kohran is pressing her ear on the koubu and is listening "Wow! They things are on fire in there." She says excited. Maria press the button and the hatch open and they breathe relieved. Kohran is knocked down by the hatch. Maria who is now sited on Benji lap. "Man that was really tight." Benji says. "It was." Maria says agreeing with him. Maria and Benji notice the compromising pose there they are in now and she get out from his lap fast. Both of then look away blushing. "Kohran why you did that?" Benji asks. "It was an accident." Kohran says getting up again rubbing her butt. Maria gets out of the koubu and Benji get out too "I am done for now." Benji says sighing recalling that he needs to stay with Orihime for is great displeasure.

June first. 1924.

The hanagumi is in battle with some kind of lizard like monster a cross of a lizard and a wakiji is giving then a beat "Sir he is too strong." Ogami says. "Is that a replacement for the wakijis?" Yoneda asks to no one. And there is three more the hanagumi is having trouble and Benji look at Orihime and nod and she nod too and they run away. "Where you two think that you are going?" Yoneda says to them. "We are going to..." Benji begins to say "Steal the spotlights." Orihime finishes. And they get in the koubus and leave. "Well they began to be completing each other sentence." Yoneda says. "Isn't that what you wanted? That they understood each other." Kaede says. "Not like this." Yoneda says. And they arrive in the attack place and they fight the lizards men's. And the hanagumi taking out the new two fighters are down. And they are having trouble with the lizards "Hey princess I have an idea." Benji says. "So tell me barbarian." She says "Remember of the way that we ended that fight." Benji says. "If I remember? That threw me out of the room." Orihime answers. "So let's do it again. The combined energy of ours attacks will destroy then." Benji says "Maybe us too. But is crazy enough to work. So let's do it." Orihime says. And she charges a bean in her Eisenkleid and Benji charge a lightning ball in his koubu right hand "**DEADLY DUO DOBLE ATTACK!!!!!" **They shout together. And a lightning ball fly in high speed from Benji and a magenta energy ball fly from Orihime in high speed and they hit in the middle of the lizards group colliding in a massive explosion. A bust of light blinds everything. When the light and smoke fades there is only a crater in the ground and not even a sign of the wakijis. "Well it wasn't all that bad this time." Benji says "It was a good move coming from you." Orihime says "A compliment from you. Now this is unbelievable." Benji says sarcastically. "Don't argue you two." Tsubaki says in the radio. "Well they get along well enough to create a dual tech together is an improvement." Yoneda says. And Benji and Orihime are arguing in the radio, Tsubaki is trying to make then stop. "Well or they only passed the will of kill each other to the attack and killed the lizards." Kaede says. "Well I guess that is time to remove the punishment." Yoneda says. The hanagumi returns. Benji and Orihime are still arguing when arrived "This is great now they will put on the delay." Kanna says. "Let then be. After all they saved us. I guess that they deserve it." Ogami says. "You two stop it now." Yoneda says. Benji and Orihime stop. "You two disobey my orders of not fight. And are arguing. But since you saved the rest of the team I will overlook the break of the not fight order." Yoneda says in serious tone. "If you two don't try to kill each other again I will remove the punishment and let both of you return to your rooms." Yoneda says and Benji and Orihime light up "So say it to me. I will not try to kill each other." Yoneda says "I will not try to kill each other." Benji and Orihime repeat. "Good. Just don't do it." Yoneda says. Later in the dinning hall. "How you two placed so much energy on that attack?" Kohran asks. "We are thinking how we wanted to kill each other and the manager and put in the energy." Benji and Orihime say in the same time. "Well at least you two can stop of talking together and complete each other sentence." Kanna says annoyed. "We need to get the distance again." Benji says Orihime nod and they went to they rooms. Later in the night Benji and Maria are making the night patrol. "So how it feels to be free of Orihime?" Maria asks. "More than you can imagine." Benji says with a small smile. He nod and they keep walking and chatting. And in front of Maria door. "Maria does you want to go out with me tomorrow?" Benji asks. "I don't know. Is that a date?" Maria asks with a small hint of hope on her voice. "Well not a date. I wanted to go out and celebrate my freedom from Orihime. And well is not fun celebrate alone." Benji says missing her hint of hope. "Okay. I will go. So where you are planning to go?" She says in a slight disappointed tone that Benji failed to get. "Well I was thinking of eat in someplace and walk around. Since we have gone to the amusement park last time I was thinking of go to the aquarium." Benji says. "Sounds nice. So what time tomorrow?" She asks him. "We have the day off tomorrow so what about at noon?" Benji asks. "So it will be at noon." Maria says "So good night." "Good night." He says back to her. And she close the door and he walk to his room. In the way he meets Kaede and she jump scared and "Ekk!!" She cries scared "Hey is only me." Benji says. "God! Benji you must be bad for the heart!" Kaede says placing her hand over her heart. "I know. I heard that line before." Benji says with a small smile. "What are you doing up so late?" Kaede asks. "Maria and I are doing the night patrols." Benji replies showing the flashlight. "I though that it have stopped." Kaede says. "She told me that it has. But since there is a new enemy she decides to restart. So I am lending a hand." Benji says. "I see so you two are making the night patrols." Kaede says nodding a bit. "Since I have a really good night vision I decide to help. Besides is only check around to see if everything is fine. But why you are up so late?" Benji says. And Benji notice that she is wearing a light sleeping kimono and a Japanese coat over it "I was..." "Don't need to tell me. I know what it is." Benji says. "You know…" Kaede says in a shaky voice. "Well is only normal. Sometimes I do it too." Benji says. "You do?" Kaede asks still with her voice shaking a bit. "Of course. The call of the nature comes for everyone is only normal." Benji says in a casual tone. "What?" She asked surprised. "What?" Benji asks. And she takes a relived breath before saying "No nothing you are right. Is only the way that you putted. Well good night." "Good night." Benji says.

And she walks away "Excuse me Kaede but your room is in that direction." Benji says pointing to a hall. "I am going to the toilet." Kaede says. "So is in that way." Benji says showing another way. "You are right. Is that there is no light and I confuse the halls." She says laughing a bit. "So use this. I don't need it." Benji says giving her the flashlight. "Thank you." Kaede says in a bit trouble tone picking it. And she turns on and walks to the toilet. Benji walks to his room. In the next day at eleven and forty fife Benji is putting his normal clothes and a knife in the belt. "Never is too much take it." He says to himself. He ties his hair and picks a jacket. "Well I could do it later, it didn't take too long to dress up." He thinks, he picks his wallet and leaves the room. Benji walk to the entry amazing he didn't meet anyone in the way witch gave him a weird feeling that there is something wrong. After five minutes Maria come down the stairs on her normal clothes. "Well you are early." She says looking at him. "It took less time than I though to dress up." He says "Well let's go." Maria says, Benji nods and opens the door to her, she passes and they leave "Maria did you see anyone while coming to the entry?" Benji asks to her "Now that you mentioned no. Is a bit odd." Maria answer him "I am with this feeling..." Benji says. "A weird feeling at your gut telling that is something odd." She asks. Benji nods "You too?" he asks, she nods "We are soldiers for a long time. We can sense when the things are too calm in a bad way." Maria says "I know. But I didn't felt any energy or weird event." Benji says to her "And I am not aware of any plans of going out of the rest of the hanagumi." Maria says. "Weird." Benji says. Maria nods "So what we do?" Maria asks "Well we go eat something. If this feeling remains we come back and check on the things." Benji says. Maria nods "It can be only a wrong guess." She says. He nods and they turn a corner. From a large bush Iris voice come out "They are suspicious is better we call it off." "No way. Is getting interesting." Sumire says "Why I must come too?" Ogami asks "Because is they found us I can say that we are in a date." Sumire says to him. "You will say that?" Sakura asks and Sumire nods. "They are getting away." Reni says pointing to the walking duo. "So lets go." Kohran says. And the group in disguises leaves the bushes and follows then. After sometime "You noticed?" Benji asks to Maria, she nods. "So like the last time?" Benji asks Maria nods and they turn and enter in an alley. Benji hold Maria on his arms and he leaps in the walls reaching the fire stair and running to the roof. They see a group run inside the alley. "So it was then. That explains why we haven't seen then." Maria says, Benji nods "But how they knew?" Benji asks. "I don't know. Maybe because we left in the same time to change." Maria says. He nods "It can be." Benji says. And down the alley "Where did they go?" Orihime says. "It is a dead end. They can't just vanish in the air." Sumire says. "They founded us. And we lost then. So can we go back to the theater?" Ogami says. "We can't find then. Both of then are trained to disappear in a crowd." Kanna says to then. "I can't believe that we lost then so easy." Orihime says and they slowly leave the alley. "Are you okay?" Maria asks. "Yes. Why?" Benji asks. "I am not too heavy in this position?" Maria asks still on Benji arms. "Not at all. I can easily lift two hundred kilos. Charging up I can double that. In a supreme effort I can even push or lift a bit a koubu for sometime." Benji says "Amazing." Maria says. "So I guess that we can go down now." Benji says. And she nod and he walk down the wall. He put her in the ground and he checks the surroundings "Is clear." Benji says and they leave "So is a habit to then do that?" Benji asks "I don't know. I never notice or give much though. But knowing then I guess so." Maria says. "So where you want to eat?" Benji asks "I have wanted to eat something different. I never eated this before. So what about fugu sashimi?" Maria says "You never eated before?" Benji asks. And she nods "Is really good. I know a good place." Benji says. And they walk away. One hour later in a sashimi restaurant "It was good." Maria says. "It was." Benji agrees with her. "So what now?" Maria asks "We can go to the aquarium or to some other place that you want to go." Benji says. "You want me to choose? You a called me to go out." Maria says. "You know the city better than me. So you must know better places to go than me." Benji recalls her that he is still new in the city. "You are right. So let's that a walk in the Ginza district." Maria says. He nod and ask for the bill. Later in the Ginza "So when you will wear a uniform?" Maria asks. "If is like Ogami uniform never. Is too silly." Benji says "Is not that bad." Maria says "Yours and the rest of the girls are not. But Ogami's." Benji says "Why you don't ask for a different one?" Maria asks. "No offence but I prefer to fight in normal clothes. Is more comfortable." Benji says. "You still need to use one." Maria says. "Was the manager who asked you to ask me that?" Benji asks. "I am a bit curious by myself too." Maria says with a small blush. Benji think a bit "Well since you put in that way. I will think about it a bit." Benji says and she nods. Way later in the theater. Benji and Maria return to be questioned to the death by the rest of the hanagumi and the kazegumi.

June tenth 1924.

Few hours later the alarm goes off and they all run to the command center. "The enemy is attacking. But this time is in a new military base. You must stop then fast." Yoneda says "Why that base sir?" Ogami asks. "In that base they are trying a new power generation plant. But is very unstable. So if they get on the plant it will be a massive disaster." Yoneda says. "What is on the plant that make it so special?" Maria asks. "Is a nuclear power plant." Yoneda answers. "Wait a second a nuclear one" That is too dangerous! The radiation can kill, that with out count the others effects!" Benji says surprised "Others effects?" Yoneda asks. "You are using and don't know it?" Benji says. "Is experimental." Yoneda replies. "The radiation can sterilize a person, ruin all the internal organs and it can do more things. I don't know all. Is a demon technology." Benji says. "Demon?" Yoneda asks "Some science dealing demons that make things like that. I heard few things from others hunters. A leaking can be a disaster to the environment." Benji says. "So get in there before it leaks or explode." Yoneda orders to then. They run to the Gouraigo and Yoneda say while they are in the koubus "Benji since you have a better knowing of the situation you will lead the attack. Ogami on this time do what he says." "Understood" Ogami says "What I will have to obey him?!" Orihime says angry "On this time you will. And don't give much trouble."

"Okay." Orihime says still angry. "I am sending a base map and a plant map as well the recent enemy location." Yoneda says "What is preventing the enemy of going close of the plant?" Benji asks "There many bunkers and pits around the plant a wakiji or the new lizards mech can't get in there. But they are slowly destroying the bunkers and filling the pits." Kaede says "So the koubus are also out of combat in there." Benji says "Right." Kaede says. "Kohran don't use your rockets." Benji orders to the Chinese girl "Okay." Kohran says to him. "So who is leading the attack?" Benji asks "There is no data. It might be a suicide attack so they only send the lizards." Kaede answer "Only lizards. It seems too simple." Benji says "How log to reach the base?" Benji asks to Tsubaki. "Ten minutes." She answers. "How long until the defenses fall?" Maria asks. "Twenty minutes if they keep on this speed." Kasumi answers. "So we have only ten minutes in there." Maria says. "Don't use long range guns. We can't afford damage to the plant or the core. Maria, Kohran, Orihime and Iris you will stay behind of the rest." Benji says "Why I must stay behind?" Orihime asks. "All of you use long ranged attacks." Ogami says "Maria if you are sure that you can hit the enemy takes the shot. The rest avoid shooting. Use body-to-body combat. And Kohran in any circumstances fire your missiles." Benji says. "Okay." The duo answers. "Now is only getting in there." Benji says. They stay quiet for the rest of the trip. In there they are quickly ejected and they run to the enemy and Benji pick the koubu knife and give to Kohran "You know how to use on of this don't you?" Benji asks to the Chinese girl "Hold the hilt and stab right?" she says. "That is right." Benji says, they get in the combat zone. And getting close curses fill the air. "Holy shit!" Ogami says. "Fucking hell!" Benji shouts. "God damn!" Maria says. "You got to fucking kidding me!" Kanna says. And the rest stay in shock staring at the battle zone. "Command how much enemy was in the screen?" Benji asks. "Twelve." Yuri says "Only if is twelve dozens. This place is full of lizards." Ogami says. "There is no way of we get in the plant in ten minutes." Maria says. Benji look around and see a three stored building in the top of a small hill "Maria picks my side arm and goes into that roof. Kill as much you can with the ammo." Benji says. And he gives her his gun and all the ammo "Understood." Maria says leaving to the hill "Iris goes with her and gives her cover if needed." Benji says. "Okay! Iris is going." Iris says running after Maria. Benji takes his sword from the sheath "Orihime use my sword. Is only hold the hilt and hit with the blade?" Benji says handing it to Orihime "I know how to use a sword." Orihime says picking it up Benji hold the sheath "Well Maria give the first shot and get them attention to us and not the plant." Benji says "Okay!" She says and a shot is heard and a lizard head explode and they look at the fallen companion and go back to the destruction. "Let's go!" Benji shouts and he dash to then. Followed close by the rest of the hanagumi. And they clash in the brownish green mass and begun to kill then. The lizards attack then "We are in serious trouble Benji-han." Kohran says stabbing a lizard. "It seems so." Benji says crushing the skull of one. "You and Orihime could use that attack." Sumire says cutting one in the half. "And kill all of us in the process. The blast would damage the plant." Benji shouts crushing another lizard. "So we must kill then all or make the retreat." Ogami says slashing two lizards. "It doesn't seem that we can make then retreat." Reni says stabbing one lizard. "So we kill then all!!!" Benji shouts. "That is right partner! Let's rock!" Kanna says crushing two lizards together. "How much until the defense is destroyed?" Benji shouts his question to the kazegumi. "You guy slower the pace. Ten minutes." Kasumi says "For how long we are fighting?" Ogami asks panting "Ten minutes." Maria says shooting another lizard. "Well we are making progress. After all they haven't breached the plant yet." Benji says "But for how long we will last on this pace?" Kohran says also panting. "I don't know. We still have many of then to kill." Benji says. "I am all out." Maria says "In the Gouraigo have more ammo?" Benji asks "Just one extra clip for your gun." Tsubaki says. "Fifteen more kills." Maria says "Iris can you get the clip for Maria?" Benji asks "Okay." Iris says running to the train. And an explosion hits Benji koubu in the knee. Benji koubu falls kneeled and some lizards attack him and he block with the sheath "Benji-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura shouts. "Yes. But my koubu knee exploded." Benji replies "Damn I miss!" A voice says coming far of then near of the plant. Benji look at the voice owner and is a man with a rifle standing in the top of a black metal European armor in the size of a wakiji with an opening in the chest showing a cockpit. He has long brown hair and wears a black leather clothes. "What the hell?" Benji says blocking another attack "I am Wolf. I am here to kill you all in the name of the great master Oko-Roshi." Wolf says at then reloading the rifle, he shoot again and Benji press the emergency opening button and the hatch open in a bust of steam and he leaps out of the koubu cockpit with his sword and land on the top of the koubu head. A bullet pierces the place where he was "Amazing speed. You skipped the bullet just in time." Wolf says. And Benji leap from the koubu to a lizard and leap to get closer to Wolf. "Benji wait!" Ogami shouts on the speakers. "Deal with then. My koubu is out of combat. But I can take him and many lizards down before I get tired." Benji shouts his answer. Iris returns with the clip and Maria reloads the weapon and cleans the path to Benji. Benji unsheathe the sword and leap higher and try to hit Wolf. A chain wraps on Benji neck and stops him. He is hanging ten meters above the ground. In the impact of the sudden stop Benji drop the sword and the chain is getting tighter. "Benji-kun!" Sakura shouts trying to reach him, Benji is being choked "Well I must say that your plan worked well. Right Midoriko?" Wolf says looking at a roof top "Worked really well. He didn't have a chance. My Fuuma kusarigama will enjoy breaking his neck." A woman wearing a black kimono and hakama is holding one end of the chain says "Can any one get on him?" Ogami asks to the girls "No." Was the answer of then all. Benji neck began to bleed because the chain gets tighter. Benji release the chain and pick something on his belt and Wolf shoots on his right arm "No. You are a bad boy trying to get a weapon." Wolf says in a cruel tone Benji arm bleeds but he keep moving and Wolf keeps shooting his right arm. Benji pull his handgun with his left and shoot Wolf in the groin. In the same time another shot rang and Midoriko hand is hitted and she drops the chain. Benji falls and hits a building and keep hanged high in the air.

End of the chapter six:

Benji walks to the stage. "Hi everyone. I am Benji Himura. Writer and character of the story." He makes a pause and pulls a note pad from his pocket and reads it on loud. "Well first I would like to thanks HaruNatsu and Kanna Kirishima for the reviews." He pauses and put the pad on his pocket. "Well this is all. Thank you for reading." Benji says before bow to the audience and walk away.


	7. Surprise

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter seven: Surprise.

Benji unsheathe the sword and leap higher and try to hit Wolf. A chain wraps on Benji neck and stops him. He is hanging ten meters above the ground. In the impact of the sudden stop Benji drop the sword and the chain is getting tighter. "Benji-kun!" Sakura shouts trying to reach him, Benji is being choked "Well I must say that your plan worked well. Right Midoriko?" Wolf says looking at a roof top "Worked really well. He didn't have a chance. My Fuuma kusarigama will enjoy breaking his neck." A woman wearing a black kimono and hakama is holding one end of the chain says "Can any one get on him?" Ogami asks to the girls "No." Was the answer of then all. Benji neck began to bleed because the chain gets tighter. Benji release the chain and pick something on his belt and Wolf shoots on his right arm "No. You are a bad boy trying to get a weapon." Wolf says in a cruel tone Benji arm bleeds but he keep moving and Wolf keeps shooting his right arm. Benji pull his handgun with his left and shoot Wolf in the groin. In the same time another shot rang and Midoriko hand is hitted and she drops the chain. Benji falls and hits a building and keep hanged high in the air. He places the gun barrel in the chain and shot many times until it broke. Benji falls in the ground kneeled and he unwraps the chain and takes hard and very painful gasps of air. Midoriko and Wolf screams fill the air and they disappears and so the remaining lizards. The hanagumi get closer and Kanna the first to get closer "Benji are you okay?" Kanna asks worried, he keeps breathing very hard. "Maria-neechan that was a wonderful shot." Iris says excited. Ogami gets down of his koubu as well everyone "There is something wrong with his breathing." Maria says hearing a small hissing sound coming from him. Sakura kneel and see his neck "His neck is fully marked and is bleeding a lot." Sakura says "Even in an idiot like him the neck still is a vital point." Sumire says "So let's take him to the hospital. He needs to be treated." Ogami says Benji get up and walk to the train "Hey Benji wait one of us will give you a ride." Ogami says and they get in the koubus and Maria pick him up and they leave. Few hours later in the hospital, they are all waiting outside the operation room and the doctor come out "So how he is?" Ogami asks "He will be fine. The shots didn't hit any bone. And they was surprising superficial. Just scratches. But his neck is a bit more serious. His windpipe was nearly crushed. The chain almost cutted his arteries if have got one centimeter deeper. His shirt collar protected him from a bigger damage, it is made of some very resistant fabric. With out it his would be with out the head." The doctor says in a professional tone "When he will leave?" Ogami asks "He can leave now. We cleaned the cuts. We can't do much more they was really superficial. He will have trouble speaking for a couple of weeks. His voice is very low and husky now. It will get better. And don't let him eat any kind of solid food for at least two days" the doctor says "That is mean." Kanna says feeling sorry for her friend. "He will be getting a fair punishment." Orihime says Benji come out with his arm covered in bandages as well his neck. "Now don't speak for two days and don't eat hard or solid foods for sometime." The doctor says. Benji does a 'why me?' face and the doctor gives him two flasks "Here take this vitamins and this painkillers." The doctor says Benji pick the two flasks "The vitamins take one after each meal. And the painkiller if the wounds hurt too much." The doctor explains to Benji nods and puts the flasks in his pocket. "So let's go." Ogami says and they leave the hospital. In the theater they are warmly greeted by the others. Later in that night Benji and Maria are doing the night patrol. "You know this situation is most of the women's dream. Only I can talk and you can only hear. Is a female dream." Maria says with a small smile Benji writes something in a note pad and show to her "If is mine too? No. I make men stay quiet. So I don't need to dream with this but I heard that for most of women are." Maria says. Maria sees that Benji unconscious open his mouth to make a comment. She touches his lips with her right index finger. "You can't talk. Remember?" Maria says gently. Benji let out a small frustrated groan letting out his comment die. Writing would make it dull. "I don't know about the others. But I would sure stay in silence to enjoy your beauty." Benji thinks taking a quick glance from Maria. He let out a sigh, the blonde looks at him a bit confused. Benji gives her a smile and move to reach her not wanting to worry her with his feelings. And they keep walking. And the days past well. And two days later Benji began to talk in a very low and husky voice. And Benji is training then in how to use a knife and taking out Orihime teasing the things went well. Orihime is cursing Yoneda in Italian for making her learn things with Benji. And the tall Brazilian is in silence not wanting force his still sore throat with Orihime. But that is not stopping him of tossing Orihime hard in the tatame that covers the floor with excuses that is part of the training. Kanna smiles noticing that while Orihime curses him on loud Benji is wiping the floor with her. "I am almost seeing him picking up a staff and stick on Orihime to mop the floor with her in the way that he is doing now." Kanna thinks with a smirk turning her glance to the others girls that are training with the other. Kanna is utterly shock with Iris. The young girl is literally picking up the moves in a really fast rate. And the red head is pretty sure that Benji noticed it too. Maria is doing rather well. As a former Russian revolutionary she had a very basic training with knifes and bayonets. Kohran is moving slowly but steady. Orihime is suffering to keep up. And the fact that Benji is beating her in every chance that he got is making the short fused Italian get really angry when she finally notices her 'special treatment.'

June fifteenth 1924.

Nine members of the hanagumi are meeting on the kitchen. It is almost everyone from the original group and Benji. "Okay Maria must be in her room by now." Kanna says. "Good so here is our schedule for the nineteenth." Sakura says handing to the others a small piece of paper to each one. "I have to ask Maria out?" Benji asks. "Yes." Kanna says "Since you and Maria go along very, very well it will not be hard to you distract her so we can do everything here." Kanna says. "You only have to take her on a date. It is not hard." Sumire says. "I know. But I am not familiar with the city yet." Benji says. "That is why Iris is assigned to show you around the city today and tomorrow. And you make the plan for it. Remember you two must stay out until the six in the afternoon." Kanna says. "Not that I mind making a party for Maria. But a surprise party isn't too much?" Benji asks. "No." all the others say at the same time. Iris slides her small and soft hand inside of Benji hand and slowly pulls him away. "Okay you all know what to do. So go do!" Ogami says. The girls nod and move away.

June nineteenth 1924

Benji is wearing a slighter more formal version of his clothes. He is using a black blazer not his black leather jacket. His hands are on his pockets and he is gripping something in there. He is walking to Maria room. He swallows a lump on his throat and knock in the door after remove his hands from his pockets. To his surprise the door opens right after he knocks. Maria is facing him. "Are you ready Maria?" Benji asks hiding his tension. "Yes." Maria answers. Benji takes a look on Maria. She is wearing figure hugging gray suit that shows her perfect figure. But she is not wearing a social shirt under the gray blazer. She is using a shirt that is actually a skin tight black collar around her neck with two small metal rings in the sides with fabric on it that is covering Maria larger breasts but showing very well her ample cleavage and the upper part of her stomach, the shirt ends on the middle of her stomach and shows her navel and part of her waist, the pants have a shining silver claps that is holding it tight on Maria waist. Maria is using low heel black social shoes. Benji moves his eyes to her face and notice the faint pink color on her lips. "She is wearing lipstick." Benji thinks. He hands are covered by thin white gloves. She is carrying a small gray purse. "Am I looking bad?" Maria asks a bit worried. "You are looking stunningly beautiful. I can't stop looking at you." Benji says with out think unconsciously wanting to praise that gorgeous woman who was worried about her appearance. Both of then blush deeply with Benji comment. Maria for hearing it and Benji for saying it. After few uncomfortable minutes it is broken. "I think that we need to go." Benji says. "You are right." Maria says. And they walk to the entry. Tsubaki sees the couple walking out and she takes many pictures of then. "They are so beautiful!" she cries excited. Is ten in the morning and the sun is giving a pleasant warmth. Benji and Maria walks in a calm pace around the city while the remaining members of the hanagumi arrange the party working on a storm. As the couple walks around the streets of Teito people can't avoid looking at then. Benji and Maria ignore then and chat about trivial things forgetting about the defense force, the enemy and the problems. Sometime after the noon Benji and Maria are in a small but very welcoming and cozy occidental style café. "Thank you for going out with me." Benji says to Maria surprise in Russian. "You are welcome. I am having a good time." Maria says also in Russian. "But how you know how to speak Russian?" Maria asks with her eyes shinning with curiosity. "I have an uncle that lives in Finland. Once I visited him and since they lived near of the border I learned Russian." Benji answers with a small smile. "I am sure that you must be enjoying hearing your mother language." Benji says. "I sure like. It has been so many years since I spoke it. How you knew that I would enjoy it?" Maria asks softly resting her left elbow in the table and resting her chin in her hand. "Well I guessed it. You live in a foreign country and speak another language so I thought that you would enjoy chatting in Russian." Benji says with a warm smile. "I do like this." Maria says with a matching smile. "But I think that you must feel in the same way that I do. After all taking out curses I never heard you speaking a single word in Portuguese." Maria says. "I don't miss it. To be honest I don't mind. I traveled so much that Portuguese became just a language." Benji says. Maria easily feels a hint of sadness hidden in his voice. She reaches for his hand and softly places her hand over his. "I think if you don't think of Portuguese your mother language you need to found a new one." Maria says. "I know." Benji says softly turning his hand so he can hold her hand. Maria doesn't remove her hand and she accepts and responds when he wraps his hand around hers. "Want you would like to eat?" Benji asks clearly wanting to change the subject to a lighter one. Maria is glad for the change. "Well what about a steak with Cesar salad?" She says in a casual tone. "Sounds good." Benji says. Benji calls the waiter and order the food. During the lunch Benji and Maria chat in Russian. Benji is glad to see that Maria is smiling during the lunch. "For sure a nice chance. She is usually so serious." Benji thinks. Benji thanks the heaven that Kanna asked him to keep Maria busy. Because the red head just gave him the most perfect excuse to ask Maria out with out worry about the others or to explain later. What he didn't know is that Kanna is smart even that she act lightly dull. The red head noticed the way that the brunet looked at the blonde and the way that the blonde looked at the brunet. She asked to him do that knowing that both of then needed an excuse to go out and have a good time. And that during a lunch break in the theater Kanna has a wide smile knowing that both of then must be enjoying the day all by themselves. After the lunch Benji and Maria walks to a large park. They sit in a bench and enjoy the warm sun and the cool breeze. They chat about petty things until they fall in a comfortable silence. Later the sun is beginning to set and Benji takes Maria around the city. She constantly asks where he is taking her. But he smiles and says that is a surprise. Few minutes later they enter in a very famous and expensive French restaurant. Benji talks to the manager and he escort the couple to a reserved table. He excuses himself. "Benji how you did this?" Maria asks "This is the most famous and expensive restaurant in Teito." Benji smiles at her. "I know. It wasn't hard." Benji says. "Just enjoy. After all it is your birthday." Benji says softly. "You knew?!" she asks in surprise. "Yes." Benji says nodding. During the dinner they stay in a pleasant silence. "Benji why you are doing this? We are only teammates. This seems more than something for a teammate." She says. "I like to think of you as a friend. And I never properly thanked you for helping me out with that trap." Benji says. "You are welcome." Maria says with a light blush. The waiter comes to collect the payment and walk away. Benji slides his hand to his pocket. He feels the two small boxes in there. He picks one of then knowing exactly what have in it. "Happy birthday Maria." He says softly placing the small box wrapped in a silver gift paper in front of her. "Benji you didn't..." she begun to say but Benji softly touches her lips with his finger tip. "I want to do it." He says softly. She nods and carefully unwraps the small box. She sees a small black velvet box. She opens it slowly. Her eyes go wide with surprise. "It…it is so beautiful…" Maria says removing from the box a silver clip. It has a silver orange tree flower made out from silver with gold details, on the silver stem has a beautifully worked emerald leaf. The flower is resting on a silver clip. The two inches long piece of jewelry shines in the restaurant lights. The jewel is rather simple but it is stunning beautiful by the simplicity and the careful work of the flower. "You can use it as a brooch or as a hair clip." Benji says "Thank you Benji. I really liked it." She says in a soft whisper. Benji slowly reaches to the clip and she look at bit worried of him. But she let him take it. He carefully places the clip on her lapel. She smiles thanking him. Benji smiles back to her. In the pleasant silence they walk away. Maria doesn't notice when but she did it but she is holding on Benji left arm while they walk. They walk on a park enjoying the other presence in silence. "I am sad that this wonderful day have to end." Maria says breaking the silence. Benji notices her sadness. "So do I. But I prefer to think that this is the first of many days like this." He says. "Benji you are meaning what I think that you mean?" she asks hopefully. "Yes Maria." He says "I want to know if you want to date me. You want to?" Benji asks in a whisper. They haven't noticed yet but they have stopped walking standing over a small bridge under the full moon light. "Yes. I want." Maria answers in a shy whisper. Maria has a strong blush on her face. Benji caresses her left cheek gently with his right hand, Maria blinks surprised with the soft touch. Benji softly runs his thumb under her left eye. Maria let's out a soft purr of pleasure. She sees Benji moving his face closer of her and she feels her heart skip a beat in excitement with what is about to happen. She feels the warm touch of Benji lips on hers. She slowly closes her eyes and focus only in those feelings. The soft pressure of his lips on hers. A soft moan rises from Maria throat and it is muffled by Benji lips. For then the time stopped or that moment extended to the eternity. Benji broke the kiss moving his lips few centimeters from hers. She opens her eyes and looks at him. What he founds in those emerald pools are frustration for that heavenly contact have been broken and desire to repeat it over and over again. Unconsciously Maria parts her lips a bit and her eyes shine with happiness when she sees Benji leaning closer to another kiss. Benji softly licks her partially open lips causing to Maria give a tiny shake of surprise and pleasure. Benji smiles inwardly when he sees her closing her eyes and he slowly slides his tongue inside her mouth. As soon he enters on her waiting mouth he feels Maria tongue hungrily wrapping herself around his tongue. She is responding with raw desire the passionate kiss. Benji presses his lips harder against hers as the kiss grow more and more desperate and intense. Lost in the short minutes of that kiss Benji and Maria break apart for air. Maria feels his warm breath washing on her face as well Benji feels hers on his. She rests her hands on his shoulders and she rest her head softly on his chest hearing his flushed heart beat. She feels the warmth of his body feeling his arms wrapped around her and his cheek softly pressed on the top of her head. She closes her eyes savoring that sweet blissful moment knowing that he is doing the same. For long minutes they stay like that. The personal heaven is cast away when far from there in the road outside the park a loud horn is heard. That is the reality call for the two. Slowly and hardly they break apart. Maria removes her left glove and shoves it on her pocket. Not understanding what she is doing Benji only looks at Maria. She reaches to his right hand and holds it tight wrapping her fingers with his. That small contact is enough to give to the two lovers comfort. With a silence nod from Benji they began to walk back to the theater. Knowing that as soon they reach those walls they will be forced to break apart. Walking slowly in the night they make they way to the doors of the Imperial Theater. Benji softly raises them hands and he kisses the back of Maria hand before letting it go. She smiles at her and with a sad look she puts her glove once more. She began to close her blazer Benji remove his blazer and his vest and gives to her his vest. She puts on and he buttons it to her closing it to the collar covering her sexy shirt and giving the impression that she is wearing a black shirt under her blazer. Benji puts back his blazer and they share a last and quick kiss before entering in the theater. Inside they are greeted by the hanagumi. Surprised Maria is covered by colored papers tossed from the group. Behind Maria, Benji is with his hands on his pockets. He feels the now lonely box on his pocket. "Is too soon for you." Benji thinks with a slight bitter smile. "Maybe in the next year." Benji bitter smile passes unnoticed with the happiness of the party that he join when Maria give him a quick look. "For sure in the next year" Benji thinks. Inside that box lies waiting a silver ring with the orange tree flower theme, also very well worked seeming that was made of real flowers. But most of the details are hidden in the darkness of the small velvet and silk box.

End of the chapter seven:

Benji walks to the stage. "Hi everyone. I am Benji Himura. Writer and character of the story." He makes a pause and pulls a note pad from his pocket and reads it on loud. "Well first I would like to thanks HaruNatsu and Kanna Kirishima for the reviews." He pauses and put the pad on his pocket. "Well this is all. Thank you for reading." Benji says before bow to the audience and walk away.

Second acts of Young blood:

Maria enters in the stage "This is the end of Young blood." She says looking at the audience Kanna enters "At least of the chapter seven." She says with a small smile on her lips Benji walks in "I am sorry about taking so long to post the chapter. I am a bit busy lately." Benji says Orihime walks in and face him "You suck. Not all people like of long stories." She says "Shut up. Or I will make a short one of you being gang raped by some huge demons. I can get really mean when I want to." Benji says in a menacing tone. "You wouldn't dare." She says back to him. "Not even in the credits those two get along." Maria says in a frustrated tone she looks at the two fighting "You would prefer that they were all nice and friendly. Or maybe even kissing and going to beyond that. Or you are a bit jealous that he is giving attention to her and not you." Kanna says teasing Maria. "Stop Kanna!" Maria says blushing deeply "You think that I didn't notice that you two are getting all nice and cozy around each other. Or that you two went out in dates at least two times on this chapter. And the romantic tensions. Boy those were nice especially the..." Kanna says and a sound of something hitting the ground is heard and they look at Benji with his hand sparking with electricity and Orihime burned in the ground "What? She asked for this." Benji says looking at then. Kanna walk to Orihime and poke her body with a stick "She is not dead is she?" Kanna asks casually "I wished that I could kill her. But if I do it Yoneda would castrate me. You know I care about my family jewels." Benji says "Is natural." Maria says "So Maria you are relived too don't you?" Kanna says and Maria hit Kanna in the head with a huge wood hammer "If you ask anything about this I swear that you will be the next." Maria says to Benji "I wasn't going to ask. So what about we go to the carnival?" Benji says "Okay." Maria says dropping the hammer over Kanna and the two walk away of the stage "I told that those two are getting cozy...." Kanna says before faint. Iris walks in carrying Jean-Paul "This is all for this time. Please read the next chapter." Iris says before teleporting herself and the duo away. And the curtains close and darkness fill the area.


	8. After the party…

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter eight: After the party…

June twentieth 1924

Ten in the morning. The sun is shining strongly near of the apex of his path. And almost every living creature that lives in the imperial theater is sleeping drunk. Taking out two tall figures that are lying together in a large sofa in the recreation room. Is an odd contrast of the two hairs and skins color on the top of then is a woman with pearly white skin and short blonde hair. And under her is a man with tanned skin and long black hair. Unlike them skin and hair they clothes are very similar in style and color. Both are using white social shirts and social pants. As she uses a dark blue with white stripes he uses a plain black one. Her left hand rests on his chest and his right hand his holding many strands of her blonde hair uncovering her left side of the face and her green eye. He is also resting his hand on her cheek. They faces are only a couple of inches apart. And her half closed green eyes look at his brown eyes loving. He is looking at her at the same way. Both of then have a loving smile on the lips. The only sound in the room is the soft sound of them breathing. For uncountable moments they stay like that until she leans closer kissing him. In the garden birds chirp happily in the trees. The warm light of the summer sun slowly moves from a window to the distracted couple until it cover them in a warm immaterial blanket.

In the other edge of the sofa lie careless placed two jackets. One an old looking one made of black leather even thought worn out gives the feeling of great comfort. And a suit jacket made of blue cloth with white stripes. On that jacket a silver clip shines in the light. After long minutes the couple breaks the kiss. "Benji you are sure that is safe now?" she whispers at him. "Yes I am sure of it Maria. I wired the ways of the doors so if someone passes in the hall we will hear when it trips." He whispers back. She nods with a small smile. She rests her head on his chest enjoying the close human contact that she never allowed herself to get. With a pleased sigh she feels him wrapping her slender form with his arms in a loving hug. She focuses on the faint but strong sound of his heart beat thru his muscular chest. Slowly counting how many times it beats using it almost like a lullaby. Even have sleeping well in the night before Maria can't help in feeling the sleep moves on her. The warmth of his body and of the sunlight, the soft sound of his heart beating in a soft rhythm and the feeling of being close and secure of someone that she loves fills her with a strong will to sleep. She feels so relaxed that she slowly drifts in the realm of dreams with Benji scent strong in every breath she dreams about a life by his side.

Benji just look at Maria taking deep and slow breaths taking her scent. He sees her chest rising and falling in the soft and slow pattern of the sleep and for more temptating that it is the idea of falling in sleep holding her Benji stays wake just to make sure that no one will found then and break Maria peaceful sleep. Benji softly caresses her hair. And in every now and then Maria calls his name softly with a smile on her lips. Hours later Maria wake just to found herself facing Benji who is looking at her. "Have you slept well?" Benji asks in a soft tone "I never slept so well in my entire life before." Maria answers with a smile. "How long I slept?" she asks before giving him a kiss. After the kiss Benji look at the sun light above then. "About four hours." He says softly. "All that?!" She asks shocked. "Why you didn't wake me sooner?" "Because I was entranced by your sleeping face." Benji says causing to Maria blush deeply "What if anyone suspect?" Maria asks shyly. "They are still sleeping." Benji says. Maria sits on the sofa and stretch raising her arms high in the air and letting out a long sigh. Benji looks at her while the shirt clings on her slender form. He smiles looking at her. He sits and stretches too. And his bones pop loudly. "That must have hurt." Maria says looking at him. "Not at all." Benji says. "Felt good." Benji says cracking his knuckles and his neck. Maria is about to say something but her stomach grumble loudly. She blushes madly shame. "I see that you are very hungry." Benji says with a smile. Maria is with one hand over her stomach looking down. "Let's eat something." Benji says with a smile. Maria nods and they walk away picking the jackets and moving to the kitchen.

While they cook in a comfortable silence they hear grumbling from the dinning room. Benji walks to there with a knife and a half peeled potato on his hands and he sees the hanagumi sited on a table. "You know that could be a scene from one of my missions. You all look like zombies." Benji says before walking back to the kitchen. Kanna is walking in a zombie like way to the kitchen feeling the scent of food in there. "Food…" Kanna says in a faint, eerie and low groan. And she began to poke around the pots and pans that are being used by the couple. Benji grabs a broomstick and races after Kanna who run away with a piece of half cooked meat on her mouth. Benji chases the girl out of the kitchen and barricaded the door. Maria chuckles at the scene. Benji smiles at her and move back to the balcony and continue to chop potatoes and other vegetables while Maria stirs a large pan filled with boiling hot soup. Later the duo walks to the dinning table. Benji is carrying two large soup bowl and place on the opposite edges of the table. Maria is carrying two baskets filled with bread. The hanagumi, kazegumi, Kaede and Yoneda look at the food with great interest and eager. Benji is laterally holding Kanna down so Maria can give the soup to the others. After a half hour and seven soup bowls to Kanna they are now looking more alive than before. And Kanna is still digging on the thick soup. "This is great." Kanna says after shove down a large chunk of bread. "If you eat like that you must have liked it." Sumire says eating in her own rhythm. Too busy to argue Kanna continue to eat. "I am happy that you convinced me to make large amounts of soup Benji." Maria says staring at Kanna. "So do I." he says still not used to the huge amounts of food that the red head eats. "This is vegetable soup?" Ogami asks. "No." Maria says. "Onion soup. The other vegetables are only to give more substance to the soup." Maria says. "We used two kilos of onions to do it." Benji says. No one seems to mind since it is good. Orihime was about to toss a complain but Kaede prevented her.

June thirtieth 1924

The alarm rang in the middle of the night waking most of the members of the hanagumi. Benji and Maria who where making the night patrol or making out in a dark corner of the theater are the firsts to arrive in the command room. A minute later the others arrive. "The enemy is attacking in the sewers under Ginza. The koubus are too large and won't fit there." Kaede says explaining to then the situation. "What?!" Sumire and Orihime shouts at the same time. "We will have to walk and fight in the sewers?!" "Yes." Kaede says to then. "We have no choice." Yoneda says. "Now arm yourselves for combat!" Yoneda orders and they obey.

The entire hanagumi are in they uniforms taking out Benji who is wearing a black vest that is totally closed with a high collar that cover his neck, it is showing his arms since the shoulders and it is very figure hugging. He is with black leather gloves with out the fingers with metal covers on the knuckles and on the back of the hand and it cover until behind the wrists. He is wearing gray overalls with a black leather belt and the top is folded leaving the shoulder straps reaching a bit higher that the upper half of his thighs. He is wearing black combat boots and he has a long combat knife on his waist. Benji is holding a katana. "You seem happy with this." Kanna says "Well I by myself like to fight in normal situations or without the koubu." Benji says with a small smile. Kanna smiles back totally understanding him. They get in the koubus and in the Gouraigo. Later they are dropped in the Ginza station. In the floor there are many marks of a dark liquid. They look curious to it. Benji looks around and something in the walls catches his attention. He picks on his pocket a shuriken and tosses in the wall. A shriek pierces the air as a line of black liquid and some black crystal shards fall from the air where the shuriken nailed itself. The hanagumi stare in shock when a women shaped creature falls in the floor and shatters in many black crystals shards. "Ambush!" Maria shouts realizing what her lover already knew.

But they where already surrounded by many women just like the one who where killed. As triggered by Maria shouts Benji springs to the closer group of crystal women. With his sword and the sheath on his hands slamming both in different women. Kanna follows the brunet lead and slams her Tonfas on the women. In few minutes the area is covered in a black goo and in crystal shards. "Anyone hurt?" Ogami asks. "No." is the answer of then all. Benji walks to a open access door. "They came from here." he says. "Okay let's grab some flashlights and go down." Ogami says Maria walks to Benji seeing four red lines in his right arm few inches bellow the shoulder line. She removes the long red ribbon of her uniform neck and folds it and wraps it around Benji arm over the wound. Before he can say anything she just shushes him. The incident passes unnoticed while the hanagumi gathers flashlights. When Maria is done the others arrive and hands to then a pair of flashlights. Benji refuses and enter first. The others move right after him. Unnoticed is the change in Benji eyes. Usually in a reddish brown color Benji eyes are now ruby red with his iris thin slitted. "God this place stinks!" Orihime says in the back as the move deeper the access tunnel become wider and they have more space to walk.

They hear a loud sound of glass shattering in front of then. And they began to run. Faster than the others Benji gets distance between then. He is the first to reach a large room that is filled with more crystal women. They form a wave and charge at him. Benji let's out a loud war cry and charge at the large wave. Almost a hundred meters away the others hear the shout and the new added sound of crystal shattering. With ten seconds of difference the hanagumi arrive. And more battle cries and battle sounds are added. Maria gun being one of the louders. In a moment of the fight Iris gets trapped by a large group of women. Benji tosses his now blunt and cracked sword over then. The sword shatters some of then giving to the little girl time to charge an attack on the enemy. Benji sheath can't do the work alone and breaks. "Partner you need a hand?!" Kanna shouts breaking many women at once. "No!" Benji shouts back slamming a woman in the ground and slamming his fist on her chest. It is a clear lie. Benji knife is with Maria who is near of Sakura fighting. And being unarmed is making his fight harder since crystal doesn't conduct electricity. Benji gives a spinning kick and open a small area around him.

He draws from his pocket a twenty centimeters long kind of hilt. A thin blade is ejected from the tip of the hilt and it is a bit longer than the hilt. Benji slashes a woman who got too close. Orihime is moving closer of Benji as the ever-growing enemy gains terrain over the hanagumi. The hanagumi is grouping. It is separated in three groups. Benji and Orihime. Ogami, Sakura, Maria and Iris. And Sumire, Kanna, Kohran and Reni. "They just keep coming!" Kohran shouts firing a small rocket on a group of women. "This will never end!" Sakura says. Benji knife breaks when he nails it on a woman forehead. Orihime gives a curse noticing it. Benji presses a small button and the remaining blade is ejected and another one appears from it. As everyone else Benji is tired and wounded. "We have to gather all together and leave this place!" Ogami shouts. "Understood!" Everyone else shouts back. They slowly move closer. Orihime and Benji were in a greater distance from the others and are slowly making progress. "So I think that we don't have much of a choice." Orihime says. "It seems so." Benji says.

Still fighting the duo charge energy. "NO!" Ogami and Maria shouts at once. "Back away!" Benji and Orihime shout back. Kanna also got what is happening. "They are going to do it! We have to get out of the blast zone!" Kanna shouts. She grabs Ogami and Maria and run away with the others. The duo can hear the shouts of the leading duo. "Let's do this right. I don't want to die here with you." Orihime says "You got the words out of my mouth Orihime." Benji says. Benji grad her by the waist. "Hey look where you grab!" she shouts. "I am trying to save your life!" Benji shouts leaping as high as he can. "**DEADLY DUO DOUBLE ATTACK!!!**" they shout in one voice tossing the two energy balls in the crystal mass under then. Still rising when they merge in one and explode in a violent bust of light. The duo hugs the other strongly protecting the faces and eyes before they are engulfed by the blinding bluish white light. In the access tunnel the wind moves fast and strongly with the blast and soon it is filled by the light. The shock wave of the powerful attack tosses the hanagumi out of the tunnel. They wake surrounded by the tsukigumi and the yumegumi. After recover they look around seeing that they are still in the tunnel. "Where Benji and Orihime are?" Ogami asks. "We haven't found then yet. But with the destruction of the floor in that room it will be hard to found since they fell into the underground river." Kayama says to Ogami. "But there is a good change that they are alive." Kayama finishes giving to the team some hope. "I have orders to take you all to a hospital. Those wounds are not deep but they are many and might get infected." The tsukigumi leader says. Too tired to argue the hanagumi follow him. Maria tosses few looks at the tunnel hopping to see at least Benji coming out from it.

In someplace warm and filled with a gentle white light Benji lays in a soft surface that is the ground. In front of his now open eyes a woman with long dark silver hair looks down at him. She has graffiti color eyes and a pearly white skin. She is naked showing to him a well formed and sexy body. Benji eyes are still red. "Lisa…" he whispers. She smiles at him. She says something that he can't make up because a louder voice is covering it "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" the voice shouts coming from the no where. "You are needed." Are the words that Lisa lips forms. "The time for you come to the eternal country is not even close. Go back." She mouths to him. "I don't…" Benji stops his own sentence. The figure of Maria dressed in white light only leaving uncover her head appears. "I can't stay…I have someone that loves me waiting for me…" he says with his voice getting stronger. Lisa nods at him. "I know." She mouths to him "Wake up your fucking bastard Japanese barbarian!" the voice now gets stronger and clearer.

Benji open his eyes now brown. He is lying on his back on the hard stone floor of a dungeon cell. A cold wave of water hits his face. Benji shouts some curses. "At last you woke up!" Orihime shouts he sits holding his head. "Damn my head seems to be holding a orgy of crazy, drugged and drunken demons." Benji says in a tired and pained tone. "At last! I was wondering how long you would sleep. You seemed dead.!" Orihime shouts.

Benji looks at her. Taking out a dirty light yellow panties and few ripped parts of her uniform pants hanging loosely from her waist Orihime is naked. "Why you are naked?" Benji asks "Because the explosion took most of your clothes. And those crystal women who found us ripped most of it." Orihime says in a mix of anger and shame. Benji gets up noticing that he is also not well dressed. Of his clothes only remain few ripped parts of his overalls and his boxers underpants. And those aren't enough to even make a good cover. "At least your package is covered." Orihime says relieved. Benji walks closer of her and in the faint torch light Benji sees some thin lines on Orihime waist. "You where whipped." Benji says "Yes. I was." Orihime says in a faint tone. "They tried to make me tell where we live and how defeat us." Orihime says. "Luckily the woman that was whipping me got distracted enough to give me the chance to kill her." Orihime have a small smile. "But I don't know how to take you out of there." She says. Benji look at the bars of his cell. "Those bars are made from iron and are here for centuries. Nothing than some good will and corrosion can't solve." Benji says winning a confused look from Orihime.

Benji grabs one of the bars and places one of his still booted feet on a bar besides it and he pulls it hard. Orihime stares in shock seeing Benji still wet skin produce sweat and his muscles tense. In response to his acts the bars begin to crumble leaving small rusty chunks fall on the floor and the metal seems to scream with the effort to stay still. To Orihime shock the bar breaks in the top part that is buried on the stone. And the side bar that holds it to the others rips and Benji bends the bar until it gets low almost touching the floor. Benji stops and passes by the tight opening breathing in deep breaths. "God I never saw so much strength into a man before!" Orihime says in a admired surprise. "I hope that you never have to see it again." Benji says "Where is the exit?" Benji asks "I only know the way that I came." Orihime says. "Okay that is a beginning." He says and they begun to walk away down the long dark halls. Benji is holding a torch and Orihime is walking very close of him pressing herself in his back scared seeing again many skeletons and dying creatures in the cells. In any moment the thought of the nudity of Orihime and her pressing herself on him was considered erotic or improper. She is scared and they haven't any clothes.

They reach a large torture room. Taking out many chains hanging from the ceiling and the walls there isn't anything to use as a weapon. Benji sees a whip near of a pile of crystals. He picks it up knowing that it was the whip that tortured Orihime and that is the only weapon that they have. Benji wraps the whip forming a circle and holds with his right hand keeping the torch in his left. Benji feels the hardened leather of the whip on his hand. He doesn't need to ask to know that Orihime is holding back her pain. And he can't avoid on feeling some pride that she is doing so. "She has more guts than any other spoiled princess. I give her that." Benji thinks with a hint of a smirk on his lips. Orihime is seeing many cuts and wounds on him too. And some that she is sure that are from the rats who where moving on his cell. And a large blue dragon tattooed on his right shoulder blade calls her attention. The dragon is made of lines with small spaces between then forming the snaking form of a oriental blue dragon covering his shoulder blade and part of his lower back with the head moving to his right arm. "A tribal tattoo. I heard about this style. Red eyes. That is also odd." She thinks. They hear the foot steps of the crystal women. Benji hands her the torch and he whips the head of the women who first crossed a door leading to the stairs that they where climbing.

In the theater Maria is worried pacing on her room. "Two days have passed since the attack. The yumegumi are sure that they are alive. But they can't found then. And with Iris nightmares only made it worse to me bear this." Maria thinks in her right hand is the silver clip that Benji gave her. Her hand is closed tight around the delicate jewel. Her worry gets worse when her mind flashes to her the words and the feelings that came attached to that jewel.

End of the chapter eight:

Benji walks to the stage. "Hi everyone. I am Benji Himura. Writer and character of the story." He makes a pause and pulls a note pad from his pocket and reads it on loud. "Well first I would like to thanks HaruNatsu and Kanna Kirishima for the reviews." He pauses and put the pad on his pocket. "Well this is all. Thank you for reading." Benji says before bow to the audience and walk away.


	9. Fighting

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. Unlike my first one this one happens in the 1920s. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter nine: Fighting

July second 1924

In the theater the air is filled with tension and worry. Two of they members where missing and presumed in the hands of the enemy. Maria is keeping her usual mask to everyone. But alone the worry fills her face. They where summoned to the briefing room and as the others Maria is not happy to be there. In the large table there is a map showing the entire city. And there is a small light in a point of it. In one of the far edges of the city very deep in the woods that surround the imperial city. "Sir what are the information about the enemy attack?" Ogami asks in a professional tone. Kaede smile to the others surprise. "This my friends is not an enemy attack." Kaede says. "What? Then what is it?" Reni asks. "We programmed the computers to let us know when Benji or Orihime used they powers…" Yoneda is cutted by Kanna. "So it is then?!" Kanna shouts. "Yes. Kanna. That light shows where a huge energy burst happened. And it is from Benji." Yoneda says. Maria hides her happiness. "Wait that means that he is fighting?" Ogami asks. "That is right. He must be facing a hard enemy." Kaede says. "Go to the Shogei-maru and rescue then!" Yoneda orders. "Yes sir!" the entire hanagumi shouts running to the airship Kaede follow then carrying a travel bag. And the hanagumi leave the theater.

A half hour earlier.

Benji breaks the last crystal woman. Orihime is panting behind him who is also breathing hard. Benji wrap the whip around his waist and pick a sword that was with one of the women. It is made of some kind of crystal but seemed hard enough to be used. "This thing is too small." Benji says looking to what to the crystal women was a medium sword and that to him was a short sword. "Don't complain at least is better than the whip." Orihime says. Benji pick her up on his arms and walk over the crystal shards that break under his boots. Orihime hide her blush and appreciation for the consideration since she is with bare feet and stepping on the crystals would hurt her, not to mention slow then down. No words are traded when he places her on the floor after reach a clean area. Orihime picks another torch since she lost the other and she gives it to Benji and they keep walking. "I wonder if the reason of him insisting in use the theater showers instead of the common tub was to keep that tattoo a secret from us." Orihime think recalling that during they time forced together Benji refused to use the common tub like the girls did. Orihime complained over it just to complain since she was happy because the showers have dividers in each shower giving then some privacy.

As they move up the stairs the see light. Orihime smiles but Benji is serious. He has a bad feeling about what waits for then. And when they cross the door Benji curses in Portuguese. Orihime agrees with a curse in Italian. Benji fears where right. They where surrounded by an army of women. But not made of crystal but many demonesses with an odd earthly brown skin color and with them breasts and crotches covered in leaves. They are wearing wood armors. They are armed with swords like the one in Benji hand, spears, bows and shields. Benji don't give then time to attack, the bronze giant when comparing to his companion and the enemy dashes to the army of earthly women and begun to spread death and chaos among then.

Orihime is clearly surprised. Benji fierceness was a surprising. Because he got another sword that is on his left hand and he continues to kill. Orihime grabs a fallen sword and attacks. Under Benji feet begun to form a huge pile of corpses Orihime is trying to keep herself alive against the demonesses. Benji charges the last drop of energy that he has in his body. He gets close of Orihime. "Close your eyes and don't open then!" Benji shouts. Orihime obeys the order. In that moment Benji could have ordered her to get fully naked and get on his fours to him so he could bang her she would obey gladly and with hope of getting out of there alive. Benji eyes now red shine with the energy that he is gathering from himself and stealing from the air. "**Ninho de Dragões!!**" Benji shouts. He slams his right fist in the ground.

Uncountable metal blue energy dragons bust from the ground ripping they way from the bottom of the earth. The sound of they roars fills the air as they move in every direction destroying everything. Huge gushes appear on the ground in the places where the energy dragons passes demonesses are turned in nothing when touched by then. Then the dragons fly to the skies rising high in the air. Hundreds of energy dragons ascend to the heavens. Soon there is only silence on the air. Orihime opens her eyes and stare in a mix of shock and awe the mass destruction around her. She can see the holes from where the dragons risen, the gushes n the earth the half destroyed demonesses and constructions of what once was a part of a hidden castle. Besides her Benji is on his knees supporting himself in the sword on his left hand breathing hard. Orihime stares in surprise feeling for the first time all the vitality and energy that he had on himself totally gone. And she knew right there that he was fully drained. Even more than when he fought alone in the sewers.

She moves to him and passes his right arm over her shoulders and passes her left arm around his waist. She holds his right wrist and get up, she uses lots of strength to help Benji back on his feet. After that she helps him to walk trying to move as far as they can. Luckily for then is that Benji attack destroyed a large area and Orihime hopped deep on her heart is that when they found another group of enemy is that he is at least restored to fight then. She knows that Benji is her better chance of leaving that place alive and in one piece. Twenty minutes later Orihime is visually happy because Benji got strong enough to walk by himself. She looks at bit surprised noticing that his invisible aura of vitality and energy has returned. But just a tiny bit. She looks at him from behind, she is a bit surprised that he actually doesn't have as many scars that she thought that he would had. "His scars seem to be very recent. Or he is too good that he doesn't even been hurt before or he heals pretty well." Orihime muses. Soon they reach the borders of the destructed area. And as soon they leave they are engulfed by new wave of demonesses. Benji fight with fierceness Orihime gives her best to keep up. And she knows that he can't pull that trick now.

"Stop now Seiryu!" A female voice shouts. "If you don't surrender now your bitch sister will drown in her own blood!" Benji looks at the voice direction. A demoness is holding Orihime from behind, in the demoness hand there is a dagger and it is touching on Orihime throat. The others had stopped the weak attack that they were putting against him. "So you will surrender or you will let your sister die." She says. Benji can understand why she called Orihime of his sister. They are both tanned with black hair and they where half occidental. Orihime look at Benji eyes scared. She doesn't know what he will do. If he will give up and allow her to live and both will be probably executed or he will keep fighting to at least him get out of there alive.

A split second passed by since the demoness call and Benji response. He opens his hands dropping the swords on the ground. Orihime is shocked with that. She hoped that he would do that but she was not sure that he would. The others demonesses walk to him and tie his arms together with a strong vegetal fiber rope. They press tight against two metal bracelets the only remains of his gloves. And they tie his legs to cut his movement freedom. They do the same with Orihime. Four demonesses are surrounding Benji pointing they spears on him. The leader of then, the demoness that captured Orihime looks at him. "Humans are so pathetic because of them emotions. I thought that you Seiryu where different. A natural killer, someone worth of being on the nightmare of demons." She says. "My queen why we don't kill then now?" a demoness asks. "No. I have a better idea for then. We will give then to the Kurojima trees." She says. Benji and Orihime notice that the demonesses shiver in fear on hearing that. And they thoughts where the same. "What is the big deal about trees?"

Present time. The hanagumi

The Shogei-maru flies to the direction of the energy flare from Benji. "We will take about twenty more minutes to reach the point." Kaede says to the hanagumi "That is too much." Kanna says vocalizing Maria thoughts. "We can't move any faster. We are going against the wind." Kaede says. "I hope that we get there in time." Kohran says. The others nod agreeing. Maria is sited in a side. Her uniform is still missing the red ribbon that she used to bandage a wound on Benji arm. She is holding on the silver clip wrapping the jewel with her closed hand. "What is wrong Maria-san?" Sakura asks. "I am worried about then." Maria says trying to sound normal. Not as much worried as she really is. "I am sure that they are holding on just fine. Benji is an amazing fighter and Orihime-san is also good." Sakura says to Maria. "I know but have been two days." Maria says. "We need to hope for the best. I am sure that we will be all together." Sakura says. The brunet doesn't know how much her words comforted Maria. She takes a deep breath and places the clip on her pocket and move to her koubu.

Present time. Benji and Orihime.

Benji and Orihime are tied on a wood post standing on the middle of a small arena. "What they will do with us?" Orihime asks. Both of then have ropes tied around they necks tying then to the post. "It was not to admire princess. In the beginning I thought that we would fight but this place is too open, the stalls are in the ground level, there is no gates to the gladiators come out or cages to the beasts. This is not like any arena that I have ever been in." Benji says "But I wonder if those are the trees that they where talking about." Benji says looking to some odd looking trees with many kinds of skeletons by they roots. They have thick trunks that would need Benji and Kanna holding hands to wrap it in an embrace. They are twice taller than the Brazilian. And they have long and wide leaves with some kind of moisture forming thick drops on the surface.

There is a heavy silence when three demonesses walk to then and cut the ropes that are holding the couple in the post. "What they will do with us Benji?!" Orihime asks scared. Benji nothing answers, more used to the dangers and the horrors to dare a guess. He knows that no good will be done scare her more by anticipation. They make Benji and Orihime fall. Benji fall with his stomach down and Orihime fall on her back. Two of then drag Benji by his ankles near of the trees and they drag Orihime also by the ankles to there. "Courage. I will get you out of this." Benji says in an encouraging tone. But even with his words Benji is facing an inner battle trying to beat the despair and the fear of being defenseless in front of a terrifying end. "Try stay as far as you can from the trees I will stay closer so if anything happens I will go first." Benji whispers to her. "I will try. But what could…" Orihime whispers back to him she doesn't finish her sentence with fear of triggering whatever might happen. The cheering that was filling the air during the drag to the tree is replaced by a heavy silence of collective fear and apprehension. The silence lasts for longs minutes until Orihime breaks it with a shout. She is seeing four leaves from one of the many trees moving on Benji direction.

The Brazilian is in silence and he shiver when the first leaf touches his almost nude skin of his calves. He feels painful stings piercing his skin and another scream from the Italian takes his attention. Orihime taken by terror is also being wrapped by the huge leaves. Benji is not in condition of helping the young maiden since he can't even help himself. Years before while Benji was a hunter he heard from another hunter from a man eater palm trees from an oasis in the deserts of the northeast of Brazil that eated the thirsty riders and they rides. But since he never met one before Benji dismissed as the only one under the sun. Even thought he met other kinds of vegetable monstrosities. Until now Benji thought that it was nothing but a myth.

In the stalls by the leader many demonesses make bets. Over who would be the first to be eaten and the most common was that Benji would go first. And indeed the Brazilian is the first of then that is raised in the air by the leaves. The leaves burns against his skin and the hundreds of thin needles of the leaves inside his flesh make obvious to the hunter what will happen next. The tree would swallow him alive and the acids within it would digest him alive melting his skin, to when it is all over it would spit out his bones. Terror and repulse fills that fills his being gives to the hunter a new strength born in the despair of meeting such horrible end. Benji struggles trying to break free. Until he notices that the strong grip of the ropes has gotten a bit weaker. "Of course!" Benji thinks understanding what happened. "The leaves are soaking me with some kind of corrosive fluid. But it acts much faster in the vegetable fibers of the rope than in my skin!" With a last and stunning effort even bigger than ripping the bars few hours before Benji rips the ropes freeing one of his arms.

And that is more than enough to him rips from his face a leaf that was trying to wrap around his head. The intense pain of the needles leaving his flesh runs thru Benji. But instead of slowing him down make him goes faster. The pain means life and life means hope. With out stopping for a single instant Benji rips the leaves from his body and frees his legs ripping the ropes. In the stalls the silence is broken by the gasps of shock and surprise from the demonesses. That for sure never had happened before. Free Benji falls on the ground. But Benji is planning doing much more. He looks at Orihime who is few inches from being placed on the huge tree mouth that is located in the place where the leaves join with the trunk. Benji leaps to his feet ignoring the huge pain wave that runs thru him by the acid needles.

With an almost feline leap Benji grabs Orihime who is almost a green mummy, with only few parts of her tanned skin showing under the sick green of the leaves. The weight of the tall Brazilian added to Orihime weight is excessive to the plant used to lighter and non resisting victims. "Drop her your bastard!" Benji shouts the leaves rips under the couple weight. Benji lands first holding Orihime. "Brace yourself girl! This will hurt more in you than in me, but hold on…" Benji says beginning to rip the leaves from her. Benji sees Orihime squirm in pain while her so called barbarian frees her. Deep down Benji is proud of her. She is holding back the intense pain. "Nothing bad for a spoiled princess." Benji thinks. "She is up few points on my book." Orihime breaths in trouble. "Ready we are safe." Benji says to Orihime. "Here comes more trouble!" Benji shouts seeing the armed demonesses moving to then. "By the ancient gods! Why those bitches don't attack?!" Benji shouts. "They are far out numbering us and they are armed." Benji says. "But why stay far shaking the weapons like crazy?!" Benji says confused. Orihime is slowly getting up. "I know it!" Benji says. He looks back seeing the damaged trees. "They worship those things as gods…" Benji says Orihime looks confused. "They don't know what to do with someone who fought those things and won. I am not waiting for then making up they minds." Benji says.

Benji walks to the trees. Orihime looks in shock. "Let's see what will happen if I commit another sacrilege!" Benji shouts charging into a nearest undamaged tree. With violent tackles Benji tosses his huge form against the tree and the sound of fibers being ripped fills the air. With a lat titanic effort Benji grips the tree and pulls it hard from the ground ripping it on the ground level during the entire time the demon tree shaked her leaves as in pain. At the same time a silent scream of shock fills the air after so intense desecration.

To the Brazilian surprise the tree is much lighter that it seems being in the tops as heavy as him. He rests the huge trunk on his shoulder and using the tree as a deadly battering ram he charges to the demonesses. Orihime runs after him keeping a close distance of him and staying under the tree. By the sacrilege that they just witnessed or by pure shock the demonesses forget they advantages and run away shouting in intense terror. For Benji and Orihime the cause is not important. Benji laughs seeing the proud warriors running away screaming in fear running away from the wrath of they holy tree. And he laughs as he kill then using the tree as a huge club opening his way out of there. At sudden spears and arrows fly over then as a deadly rain. "The bitches regained the courage to attack at distance." Benji curses. "ORIHIME! Grab a spear quick!" Benji shouts to her. "Hai!" Orihime says obeying. "But I don't know it I will ne able to use it." She says. "It is better you learn it and fast!" Benji shouts "Follow me!" He shouts charging at the demonesses opening the path with the tree running to the stalls where the demonesses stomp each other trying to run away from the hungry jaws of the tree and the acid leaves.

As they pass the demonesses fall in pain thanks to the constant jets of acid that the tree spits over then. Near of the top Benji tosses the tree over the large mass of the demonesses and to they shock it explodes in flames. Benji smiles a bit before getting serious he knows that out there it has a huge army of demonesses waiting to slaughter them. But to the surprise of the hunter and of the dancer they see eight koubus attacking the hidden city. Forming a line keeping a tight formation, behind then the kazegumi are using large machine guns to help the hanagumi.

How the sounds of the battle have been suppressed Benji didn't know. But with the loud roar of the fire that is devouring the city it makes sense. "Let the god bless you Ogami the son of a Japanese stallion! You made it!" Benji shouts. Orihime is also happy but she is using must of her will to not pass out in pain because of the burns and the needles. The roar of the fire suppresses any answer for then. But a raised sword from the white koubu is the signal that they got the message. "Come princess." Benji says holding her by the waist. "If I can reach the others I can get myself a sword…" Benji begun to run carrying Orihime "And then I will go after that queen myself!" Benji shouts louder than the battle. Avoiding a rain of arrows and bullets Benji races thru the distance the separate then. He leaps over corpses and broken walls pressing Orihime chest in front of his, she holds him by the neck tight not wanting to fall. She knows that she is protected from the arrows covered by his wide chest.

She knows that her legs can be hitted. But are better the legs than her chest. At least in the leg she has more chance to survive. As the Brazilian runs with the Italian on his arms on his back the demonesses hold bravely under the intense attack of the hanagumi. Benji covers the final distance between then and the kazegumi leaping over a wall with his legs forward and his right arm extended as if reaching something. With a cat like agility he lands perfectly behind the kazegumi in safety. He places Orihime down. Kaede smiles at him. She hands to him a bag. "The manager had sent you this." She says. Benji opens and smiles. He removes from the a mail vest that he puts on. The chain mail covers his chest in a tight grip. He pulls from there a long European sword and a dagger. Benji swallows a odd looking herb from there and he leaps over the kazegumi running back to the battle now opening his way with five hundred years old Damascus steel. "Wait Benji!" Maria shouts in her external feed. But the Brazilian ignores her. His chain vest turns him practically invulnerable to the crystal weapons of the demonesses. Benji is now showing to the hanagumi why he was one of the best hunters. Benji sees his target over a house and he uses another demoness as leverage to leaps to her.

The queen doesn't have time to do anything when the heavy steel blade cuts her upside down from her shoulder. As she turns into a crystal dust the others follow in the same second. Benji returns to the place where the others are. Soon the hanagumi join then. "I can't believe that you leaped back in there." Orihime says. "You are a crazy barbarian." "So what princess? I have been saving your ass lots of times so far." Benji replies. But they tone show that they don't mean anything. "I knew that you where coming. And you got right in time." Benji says to Kaede. "By what I saw you were doing pretty well alone." Kaede says. "But is time to leave." Kaede says and they move to the Shogei-maru. "The most important is that we found you two alive after we got the power burst." Kaede says. "Not that you are hard to follow. After all you are always in the middle of a large fight taking the best even unarmed." Kaede says "Oi partner!" Kanna says leaving her koubu. "I am impressed with you. Doing all those amazing thinks. You need to teach me some one day." Kanna says placing one hand on Benji shoulder. "Some day." Benji says with a smile. "The hunters to the hard job and the others get the worse." Benji says. "It can be." Kanna say "But…" Kanna sentence is cutted by Ogami. "Orihime! Holy god! You need clothes!" Ogami says removing his jacket. "I…I was even forgotten about it Taisho." Orihime says shyly. "In the beginning I was embarrassed. But after all it is only skin." Ogami drapes the jacket over her shoulders. "In any way thank you. I must say that it is much better wear clothes." Orihime says. "Yes it is much better." Ogami says blushing. Sumire, Sakura, Kohran and Iris blushes at Benji. He is taking out the chain vest.

And since he is only wearing nothing much than boxers they blush deeply at his unconcern at it. But even blushing they look with attention at him. The tattoo calls the attention. Benji hair that was long enough to reach his waist was roughly cutted and it the shorter part of it was reaching the end of his shoulder blades. The red ribbon on his arm calls Maria attention. "He kept it." She thinks seeing the dirty and damaged ribbon. "You two need clothes." Kaede says blushing looking at the half naked duo specially Benji. Tsubaki is looking at him with intensive interest as well the other members of the kazegumi. For then that was the first time that they saw so much of a man.

Soon they reach the theater. And the tanned couple begins to show the signs of being exhausted. Benji walks to the showers followed by Orihime. The situation is a mirror of the time where they were forced to live together. Yoneda sigh but he knows that they must be tired. After a quick showers they move each one to the respective room put on a sleeping clothes and drop in the bed sleeping before even hit the mattress. Maria is happy because they are back specially Benji. But she is sad because she hadn't the to express it to Benji. She sighs sadly because it was her idea to keep them relationship in secret. Later in that night Maria is walking by the empty halls of the theater doing the night patrol, the theater feels longer and makes her feel very lonely with out Benji close to her so they could chat and make out after the patrol.

She turns a corner to her surprise there is a tall figure waiting for someone. She moves her flashlight to the figure. "Benji?!" she says surprised. "You were sleeping exhausted!" she says looking at him. "I was. But I wanted to expend time with you." Benji says in a casual tone. "After seeing Orihime half naked for hours I sure need to purify my mind." Benji adds in a teasing tone. Maria smiles knowing that it wasn't an entire joke. "And what you plan on doing?" Maria asks teasing. "Staying with you is far enough to clear my mind." Benji says in a serious one. Maria blushes and nods and she holds Benji hands and they do the patrol. Maria can see that his hair is still as it was before or really damaged. "You need a hair cut now." Maria says. "I guess so." Benji says. "Why you don't cut it?" Benji asks. "Why me?" Maria asks. "Because you are my girlfriend and you can style my hair in a way that you like it." Benji answers.

Maria blushes again as she runs few images of making him more attractive and not all of then where with his clothes on. "Okay." She says. Later Benji and Maria are in the blond room. They placed newspapers in the floor covering a small area. Benji sits in a chair and Maria is with a scissors standing behind him. "Are you sure of this? You can still change your mind." Maria says running her slender fingers by Benji loose hair. "I am sure." Benji says. Maria nods and using the shorter strand of hair as measure she begins to level his hair. The black hair falls in the paper covering with the long strands. Maria adjusts a bit the fringe that was not as damaged as the rest. And Maria sees the straight line of Benji hair covering his back and she give it a V cut. She combs his hair and she is humming a soft tune happy with that intimate moment. As the loose strands fall Maria picks Benji hair band and ties his hair in his usual way. Benji hair reaches now in the longer point to the half of his shoulder blades. "Well it is not as good as a barber or a beauty parlor work but it is not so bad." Maria says seeing the slight rough cut but she can't help in thinking that suits him. "It is good enough for me. And if you like it is okay." Benji says. "I like it." Maria says. She makes Benji sits on her bed so she can clean the room she tosses the papers and the hair in her trash bin. "Well I think that is time to you go back to you room." Maria says walking to her bed. "Benji?" She asks when she got no answer. The tanned man is sleeping sited in the bed leaning on the head rest. "Silly. You where trying hard to stay wake only to stay with me." Maria says with a small smile. She lays him in the bed and removes his shoes. She takes out her blazer and places on a chair and lays beside him over his left arm, she wrap his arm around her shoulders and rests her head on his chest and lay her left arm across his stomach. "I sure like this." Maria whispers hearing the soft but strong beat of Benji heart. The steady rhythm of his heart acts as a lullaby causing to the blonde falls quickly in sleep. Sharing warmth by being so close the couple doesn't have need for a sheet or blankets.

End of the chapter nine.

Glossary:

Ninho de Dragões: Means literally dragons nest in Portuguese. Benji is Brazilian so it would be only natural that some of his moves have names in Portuguese.

Benji walks to the stage. "Hi everyone. I am Benji Himura. Writer and character of the story." He makes a pause and pulls a note pad from his pocket and reads it on loud. "Well first I would like to thanks HaruNatsu and Kanna Kirishima for the reviews." He pauses and put the pad on his pocket. "Well this is all. Thank you for reading." Benji says before bow to the audience and walk away.


End file.
